Escort
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: a modern day with a twist, full summary inside! NEW EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Yellow Pages

**Escort**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fiction**

**© 2006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the few you do not recognize. The copyright is simply to say that the story itself is mine, not the characters in it.**

**Summary: A modern day retelling set in America. I just finished watching Wedding Date and got the idea for this story, some of it will be based off the movie, but I plan on making it all my own. Christine's friend Meg is getting married and she does not have a date…she resorts to the yellow pages and finds a male escort. I know, crazy, but it is better then it sounds and crazier things have happened to our dear Erik.**

**Author's Note: I thought I would take another shot at a modern day, because although people liked 'Music' I was not satisfied with it. I think I can go much deeper with my characters and so I will try this story, I hope you all like it. This story has nothing to do with 'Music'. DonJuanTriumphs**

**Chapter One**

**Yellow Pages**

Christine's hands trembled as she stared at the yellow book in front of her. She could not do this! It was wrong! But she was so desperate…it was sad really.

She knew Meg would not mind if Christine came to her wedding without a date but it was the principal of it.

Everyone was always calling her a little girl instead of the woman she was. Not to mention that her ex was the best man. But she was tiered of people thinking that she was a recluse without a love life let alone a sex life.

No one thought she would ever be good at anything but singing. But she knew that was not true. It was true that she did not spend much time being sociable since her father's death three years before but it was just hard…

She did not want to see Raoul again! He had left her without a moment's hesitation when the sight of that pretty woman had caught his eye. But she wanted him to pay for that. She wanted him to realize that he was the one who had missed out on all she had to offer.

That's why she was about to pay 6, 000 dollars for a male escort. She needed Raoul to see that she could get along in life perfectly without him. She did not need him…although in some deep part of her mind she did miss him.

They had been so perfect for each other. She still had some things of his and even pictures of them together with her dog Buster.

With hands that had yet to cease their shaking Christine picked up the phone and dialed the number in front of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Um…hello…God, I cannot believe I am doing this! I saw your ad, in the yellow pages…and I…I mean you know…I-need your services. Just for three weeks…a wedding date-I-I need a date. I am willing to pay your asking price…but, oh, my name is Christine…Christine Daaé…"_

Erik stared at the phone as the message played out. He finished drying his hair and body before pulling on a pair of black trousers. So this Christine Daaé needed a date? He was expensive and he did not normally allow anyone his services lightly but there was something about this woman's voice that attracted him.

She seemed desperate. He had seen desperate woman most of his life. Woman, who only wanted him for a quick one in the bathroom, or women who hated their husbands and wanted someone younger, or women who had not had sex since they had kids and were in desperate need of some.

He had known that this job paid well and it helped ease the sting he had in his heart…but not completely. For a man who almost always had a man in his bed Erik was lonely. It had nothing to do with sex…he wanted someone to love, someone to love him.

He had planned on retiring this year but there was no reason he could not take Christine up on her offer. One more time for memories sake. Picking up the phone he dialed the number she had left him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine jumped and let out a strange squeaking noise when the phone rang. Buster sat up and barked, looking at her with his ears perked.

"What?" she demanded irritably. She swallowed and picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" she nearly whispered.

"Christine Daaé?" a man asked. Christine did not answer immediately, to focused on the sound of his incredibly sexy voice.

"Y-yes?" she said hesitantly.

"This is Erik Destler and I got your message," he said. Christine swallowed and turned with round eyes to look at her dog. He barked again and settled at her feet.

"Yes?" she said again, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I will take you up on your offer," he said. Christine almost dropped the phone.

"You will?" she asked in bewilderment. She had known that Mr. Destler was almost impossible to get a hold of and he was very picky about the woman he allowed himself to service.

"Yes, my asking price is 6, 000," he said. Christine nodded and then remembered that she was talking on the phone.

"That is fine," she replied.

"Anything else will be charged at the end of the three weeks," he said.

"Yes, of course, I plan on leaving to England tomorrow, may I have your address to send you your plane ticket?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be fine," he replied telling her his address.

"T-thank you," she finally managed. He chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"There is no need to be nervous, Christine," he said.

"That is easy for you to say, you did not just hire a man to play your lover."

**A/N: I know this chapter is long but I do not know if I will finish it, this is sort of an experiment, if I get a good reply to this I might consider continuing, you all let me know what you think! DonJuanTriumphs**


	2. Trip to London

Chapter Two

Trip to London

**Alright, there was a typo in the last chapter that has really been bothering me and it was the line "For a man who almost always had a man in his bed Erik was lonely" alright, it should have said woman, obviously! That was very embarrassing for both me and Erik, but at least you know now! And a big thanks to my beta Ram Jas, you are awesome!**

Christine was drumming her nails nervously against the armrest of her seat in the plane. Erik Destler would be arriving any moment and she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She had woken up early having not been able to sleep and had finished packing her things and Buster.

There was no way she was going to go without her dog.

Meg had called that morning as well and told she was extremely excited to meet her boyfriend. Christine had laughed and told her that he was the 'total package'. Funny, since she had never laid eyes on him before in her life.

"First flight?" the voice she had heard last night on the phone suddenly asked. Christine looked up suddenly to see the man hovering over her. Alright, when one hires a male escort you usually expect them to be stunningly handsome, right? Well Erik Destler fit the bill one hundred and ten percent.

Her suddenly hooded eyes studied him slowly, starting with his boots. They were the kind you wore for a special occasion, nice. He wore form fitting black trousers that fit his lean frame and seemed to cup what he had as far as packages go snugly; very nice. His broad shoulders and flat chest were clad in a white dress shirt with a black tie to match, amazing.

Normally one would be put off by the sight of a man wearing a white half mask on his face but it seemed so much apart of this guy she wondered if he had come with it at birth. But the side of his face that she could see was the type of handsome you'd want to see in underwear commercials.

He had a strong, clean jaw with lips that made Christine's heart skip a beat. His black hair fell over his collar only slightly and was slicked back with hair gel. Even his ears seemed sexy! But it was his eyes that her unable to look away.

Not only their color was amazing but so was the intensity with which he looked at her. For first impressions lets just say that this man was well worth the six grand she had paid to get him.

"Erik Destler?" she wondered. He smiled…did the man have any flaws?

"Hm, and you are Christine," he said matter-of-factly. She smiled and nodded.

"May I sit down?" he asked. Christine, who was still surprised by seeing him, nodded like some sort of simpleton. He sat down and she had to look away from the sight of his pants becoming even snugger around the part of him that his trousers seemed to love so much. She swallowed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah…no," she said. He raised his brow and took her hand in his, causing her to freeze.

"Relax," he murmured, stroking her hand with his knuckles. Christine let out a long breath.

"I am sorry, it is just that I have never done anything like this before," she said. He laughed.

"Really?" he teased. Christine blushed and looked away. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his penetrating gaze.

"We need to make it believable that the two of us are lovers," he murmured, his eyes wandering down to her mouth.

"I know…but can we not wait until we get there?" she asked, her voice coming out husky without her realizing it.

"No…is it so hard to picture me as your lover?" he wondered. That was the problem, she was all too aware of the picture of him in her bed.

"No," she managed.

"Good," he murmured, brushing his lips gently across hers before settling in his seat. Christine stared at him in bewilderment before her hand came up and unconsciously touched her lips. Erik chuckled before settling down to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik tried to pretend that he did not notice the woman next to him but it was proving extremely impossible. He had not expected Miss Daaé to be so damn gorgeous. What would a beautiful woman like this need an escort for? He was sure she could get any man she wanted.

He studied her out of the corner of his eye as she finally relaxed and began to read as well. Her chocolate ringlets fell about her shoulders and back, and one even managed to lie contentedly on her pale cheek.

Her blue eyes were round and beautiful and he had wanted to look at her longer then he did. Her body was something to admire as well. He had had many different types of women throughout his life, but there was something so perfect about this woman.

She was small, but with nice sized breasts and what looked like a plush rear. The blank tank top she wore showed her slim arms and flat stomach, and the blue slacks she wore showed off the finely shaped thighs and calves. She was just so damn sexy he felt his body reacting immediately.

It was going to be a long flight to London.


	3. Arrivals

Chapter Three Arrivals

Christine waited by the taxi for Erik to bring their luggage. When he arrived he was looking at Buster strangely.

"That is Buster," she said happily. He did not reply.

"You do not love dogs?" she wondered, disbelieving. Everyone loved dogs!

"Of course…" he said in a tone that showed he did not. Christine shook her head and helped him get everything in the taxi. As they began to drive Christine turned to him.

"We need a story," she said. He frowned.

"A story?" he murmured. She nodded.

"Yes, what do you do and how did we meet," she clarified.  
"Ah, yes, well what kind of man would you date?" he wondered. She thought about it for a moment.

"A doctor or a lawyer," she said finally.

"Doctor it is then," Erik said. She smiled slightly.

"Jack of many trades?" she wondered. He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering over her flesh.

"I can be anything you want me to be," he murmured. Christine swallowed and pulled her hand away. This man seemed to make her think about sex constantly, when she was not that sort of girl at all.

"I should inform you that any…intimacies we share will cost extra," he said in the silence. Christine turned to look at him hastily.

"I-intimacies?" she whispered hoarsely. He grinned.

"Yes…I promise it would be well worth the money," he murmured huskily. Christine bit her lip.

"There will be no need for that, I promise…we are simply playing pretend, you can do that, can't you?" she said hopefully.

"All I do is pretend," he replied.

"Tell the women what they want to hear?" she guessed. He nodded. There was silence for a few minutes before Erik finally spoke.

"Why is it that you want a date so badly for this wedding?" he asked. Christine knew that she had been going to have to tell him eventually but she dreaded it now, feeling very childish.

"My ex…he is the best man," Christine said softly. Erik's brow rose.

"Really? And you want to show him up by bringing me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Make him realize that he is the one missing out?" he continued. Christine looked at him in surprise. How had he known?

"How did you guess that?" she wondered. He smirked.

"I have met women like you my whole life," he replied. Christine made an unladylike sound and had to clench her fist to keep from slapping him.

"I can promise you that you have never met anyone like me," she said angrily. He turned and studied her so intently Christine felt like squirming in her seat.

"Maybe you are right…we shall have to see."

Christine had persuaded Erik to allow her to stop and change in a pub's restroom into the dress she was going to wear when she arrived. She tried on several before finally deciding on a black one that seemed to make her even slimmer then she was and accented her pale flesh.

Erik seemed to approve of the dress as well and even kissed her hand. Meg had promised Christine that she could stay in one of the guest rooms and would let her slip in the back way and get settled before they came down.

Meg's mother's house, where Christine had spent most of her childhood, was one of the old London country houses with somewhere around fifteen bedrooms.

"You have been friends with Meg long?" Erik wondered as the taxi pulled up to the back of the house after Christine's directions.

"Yes, seems like my whole life. Her mother took care of me most of the time because my father was always traveling on business trips," she replied.

Erik paid the driver and began collecting their things when a blond woman came running out of the house, nearly screaming as she embraced Christine.

"Oh! I knew you would make it!" she cried.

"Of course I would make it, it is not everyday that my best friend gets married," Christine said with a laugh, grateful to see her friend after so long.

"I know, can you believe I am getting married?" Meg squealed in delight. Then she noticed Erik and her grin broadened. She had always had a way with men.

"And who is this handsome man?" she wondered. Erik took her hand and shook it.

"Erik Destler, Christine's date," he said. Meg glanced at Christine with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you, Erik, I am sure the two of you would like to get settled?" she wondered. Both Erik and Christine nodded. Christine had let Buster out of his crate and led him by the leash into the house.

"She seems nice," Erik said as Meg led the way.

"Wait till you see her drunk." 


	4. Meetings

Chapter Four Meetings

"How do I look?" Christine asked. Erik looked up from tucking his shirt into his trousers and found his mouth go suddenly dry at the sight of the woman before him. Her black dress was strapless and clung to her curves alluringly and fell just short of her knees. Her heels were held onto her feet by a single strap that wrapped itself around her tiny ankle. Her chocolate curls tumbled all around her shoulders and back and he suddenly wondered what type of idiot her ex was to have given this up.

"You look wonderful," he murmured huskily. She smiled.

"Of course you are going to say that, I am paying you!" she said with a small laugh. He did not reply, to caught up in the fantasy of her beneath him in bed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began working on his tie. Christine came to him and began to help. Erik let her, too surprised to do otherwise. Buster watched them from the bed with round, insightful eyes. She was so close he could smell the light perfume she wore and it made his body harden to unbelievable proportions. She glanced up at him and her blue gaze met with his intense green one. He saw something flicker in her eyes but could not figure out what it was before she smiled and looked down.

"There are a few people I should warn you about," she said as she finished, unconsciously smoothing her hand down the front of his shirt.

"Like your ex?" he murmured, unable to hold back the bite in his voice. She simply smiled.

"No, he is pretty typical, but Meg's cousin Jammes is someone you need to watch out for," she said, giving herself one last check in the mirror.

"Why is that?" he wondered, putting on his jacket.

"She is a man hound," Christine said. Erik frowned.

"To put it buntly, she loves men and she will be sure to let you know that," she said. Erik felt readily warned. He wanted no one taking undue liberties with his person.

"I am your date tonight, there is no doubt of that," he murmured as she took his arm. She smiled.

"Good, I feel much better."

When Erik had told Christine that they needed to behave as lovers she never thought he would go through so much trouble to do so. He was definitely worth his 6,000. He kept his hand at the small of her back and any opportunity he was allowed he caressed her rear, sending a chill down her spine. A good chill. He constantly had his mouth at her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her that made her smile and laugh. To anyone looking they could have been lovers for years. Jammes had been stalking Erik with her eyes for most of the evening and Christine knew that if she did not watch closely Erik might be trapped into a corner. Mrs. Giry had seemed surprised to hear that Christine had a new boyfriend and even more surprised at Erik's appearance.

Christine had yet to see Raoul and she were both glad and disappointed at that. Erik watched Christine, his eyes hardly leaving her as she enjoyed the evening, talking with old friends and meeting new ones. Everyone seemed impressed by Erik, And Christine fairly glowed. He used the excuse that they needed to look lovers in order to touch her when that was not at all the reason he did so. He had not even known her three days and he already wanted her in his bed. She practically radiated sex and Erik was extremely aware of it. How was he going to last for the next few weeks if he was not even able to think about anything else but fucking her? She turned to him at that moment and smiled.

"Would you excuse me? I need to go to the ladies room," she said. He nodded and she loosened herself from his arm. As she walked Erik became aware of the young man who was watching her, and slowly followed her out of the room. The ex. Well Erik would give him something to think about.

Christine dried her hands before leaving the restroom, only to run into Raoul. She gasped and backed away, her heart suddenly beating frantically. She did not want to face him right now. His handsome face and smiling blue eyes were nearly her undoing. Not to mention the fact that he looked good in his tux.

"Raoul..." she murmured, unable to say anything else. He smiled charmingly. That was Raoul, always charms and smiles.

"Christine, you look...beautiful," he said with meaning, because she did.

"Thank you," she replied. This was so awkward Christine had to keep from squirming. Christine was spared having to say anything else when Erik seemed to appear out of nowhere. Before she had time to draw breath he had grabbed her waist and pressed her into the wall behind her, his body molding into hers.

"Darling, there you are," he murmured, more than aware of the man behind him.

"Erik..." he allowed her to say no more before his mouth crashed on hers, causing her to moan in surprised pleasure. He pressed his hips into hers and Christine could feel his hard arousal pressing into her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the kiss was hot and demanding. Christine's hands slipped into his hair as she pressed him closer. Finally, when she could not breath any longer, he pulled away. His eyes met hers and his own were cloudy with desire.

"I was looking for you, are you ready to go to bed?" he murmured huskily. Raoul cleared his voice behind them and Christine blushed, realizing that she had completely forgotten he was there.

"I do not believe I have met your friend, Christine," Raoul said. Erik turned to him.

"Erik."

"Nice to meet you, I am Raoul de Chagny," he said. Erik simply nodded and took Christine's hand, pulling her down the hallway as if he would die if he did not get them alone. Christine would never forget the look on Raoul's face as she walked away from him.


	5. Hot and Bothered

Chapter Five Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note: In case I never mentioned it I do not own any characters from the phantom of the opera or wedding date, some scenes are directly from the movies. **

Christine's body felt heavy and swollen as Erik led her to the room they were sharing. His kiss had left her hot and bothered and she had no idea what she was going to do about it. She knew Erik had only done that to show Raoul up but it had felt good and she was ashamed to admit that she wanted more...much more. But as soon as they walked into the room and shut the door Erik surprised her.

"I am sorry," he said. Christine blinked in confusion.

"What?" she said. Erik ran a hand through his hair.

"That was not apart of our arrangement and I am sorry," he replied. Christine was momentarily speechless. He was apologizing about being a literal sex god?

"Erik, no...Thank you," she said. He frowned.

"You are thanking me?" he said.

"Yes, I wanted to make Raoul jealous and what better way then to have you nearly making love to me against the wall?" she said, blushing at her abrupt words. He smirked.

"I suppose so..." he murmured. Feeling that 'hot and bothered' feeling again, Christine smiled and turned away, nearly tripping over Buster who was asleep on the floor. She went to her suitcase and looked for her pajamas, trying desperately to forget about the fact that they would be sharing a room tonight.

"I am going to take a shower," Erik said.

"Alright," Christine nearly squeaked, an image of Erik under a hot stream of water suddenly clouding her mind. He pulled his tie off and dropped it on the floor without a care. His hands removed his jacket and went to the fastenings of his shirt. Christine swallowed when his muscular, tanned chest was suddenly presented to her. He did not seem to be paying attention to her as he slowly walked towards the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. She could not help her eyes following him as he walked past her and dropped his trousers, leaving him in only a pair of small white briefs. She turned away just as the top of his rear was being revealed to her and had to contain her shallow breathing. The water started and Erik got in. Christine went in and began brushing her teeth.

"Can I ask you something?" Christine asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Of course," came his reply.

"What made you get into this business?" she asked. There were a few moments of hesitation.

"It pays well," he replied. She could only imagine how well it paid but she did not know if she would be able to use her self for money.

"Do you...enjoy it?" she asked. She wondered how many women had paid the extra price to have Erik in their bed.

"No." His reply was flat and dry. "Then why do you do it?" Christine wondered. "I plan on retiring soon," he said. Christine was silent for a long time, not wanting their conversation to end; she enjoyed talking to him.

"Why did you pick me?" she asked, suddenly curious. It had been on her mind a lot. She was paying him but he did not have to accept her call. Everything she had read about him said he was hard to get a hold of and he was extremely refined in his taste.

"I like you," he said simply.

"You do not even know me," she said with a laugh.

"True, but there was something about your voice," he said.

"Like what?"

"Desperation," he teased. She fumed in indignation.

"I am not desperate," she retorted.

"Yes, you are, but not for the same reasons other women hire me," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Most women who hire me want sex...you simply want to prove to a man that you do not need him or any other man," he said.

"So if I said I wanted to have sex with you, you would think I am just like all those desperate women?" she wondered.

"No, because you are not like them," he said, stepping out of the shower. Christine turned away hastily.

"How so?"

"You could have any man you wanted," he murmured. If he knew what she was thinking at that moment he would know she only wanted him to make some of her fantasies come true.

"That is not true," she replied, thinking of Raoul. They had been so perfect for each other.

"What do you see in him?" he wondered. She could hear him pulling on some clothing and she breathed a sigh of relief. How was she supposed to concentrate with him naked?

"I do not know..." she admitted.

"He is handsome, if you like the pretty boy type, but he does not seem your type," Erik said. Christine turned to look at him, wishing immediately that she had not. The only item of clothing he had on was a pair of boxer briefs and she knew that he belonged in one of the underwear commercials. His shoulders were broad, his chest wide, and all delicious solid muscle. No hair marred this perfection and she could still see droplets of water dripping down his bronzed skin. His mask was still in place and she wondered if he had even taken it off to take a shower. By the way his briefs grew snug in some areas she realized why he charged extra for his 'services'. She swallowed, realizing she had not been with a man in too long.

"How do you know my type?" she asked, trying to pick up the conversation again.

"You need a real man," he whispered. His eyes were cloudy with some unnamed emotion.

"How do you know that? Maybe I like the 'pretty boy' stereotype," she said. He shook his head and approached her slowly.

"You need someone who can match you desire for desire, fantasy for fantasy," he growled low in his throat. Christine could feel the cold tile of the wall suddenly pressing into her back as he crowded in front of her, all man.

"I do not have any fantasies," she lied.

"Yes, you do," Erik said.

"I do not need a man," she insisted quietly, more to herself then to him. His breath fanned her face and the smell of his body crowded her nose.

"You tremble with your need for a man," he replied, his hands suddenly on either side of her head, palms flat against the wall.

"You are practically trained to make me feel like this," she whispered desperately, needing to believe it.

"No...You want me," he murmured, his mouth hovering over hers. She shook her head. Erik wanted her to admit that she wanted a man...wanted him. He would not rest until he did so, why he had no idea. His hands tangled in her beautiful hair as he pressed his mouth against hers. He was nearly naked and kissing her and Christine could do no other then respond. But a part of her realized this was a battle of wills. He wanted her to want him...but Christine wanted him to admit that he wanted her, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she paid him.

She would make him forget about charging her extra for his 'services' because she needed a man to want her with desire. So it was she that thrust her tongue into his mouth and explored, she whose hands traveled down his chest and up his back. He groaned something and pulled his mouth away, only to have Christine's hot little mouth trail kisses down his neck and chest, alternately licking and sucking as she went. Erik was too surprised and in too much pleasure to stop her at the moment, not realizing that the power had slipped to her hands. She sucked on his nipple and was satisfied when she heard him groan.

"You like that?" she murmured.

She knew she was trying to seduce him but in the process she herself was being seduced. She took his hands and put them on her rear, allowing him to grip her and pull her against his aching desire, only his briefs and her dress separating them. She rubbed against him, finally satisfied with the fact that she could make a man want her. Erik knew something had to be happening for Christine to be so into it. She had been reluctant to admit she needed a man and he did not think she would surrender so easily, no matter how good he was. She needed to believe she was wanted...that thought was what Erik needed to snap himself out of his sexual haze. She was using him to see if she was still desirable. He pulled away from her with more reluctance then he was willing to show.

"Get dressed, we need to get ready for the club Meg invited us to," he said gruffly. Christine stared after him in utter astonishment and more then a little disappointment. It really was a battle of wills first. They wanted each other, but who would admit it first? Who would snap?

**Author's note: I just want to thank all of the people who have been reviewing, I am more then surprised by the response that I got for this story, you guys are all amazing. And a special thanks to my beta Ram Jas for all her help and support. **


	6. Jealousy

Chapter Six

Jealousy

Meg had invited them to join her and her fiancée at a club they enjoyed going to. Christine had accepted and so instead of having sex with Erik she was in a car on her way to that club. Erik sat beside her, all good charms and unfailing charisma. Christine had been a little put off by the fact that Raoul was coming with them but she would not let him ruin their evening. Meg's fiancée, David, was one of the nicest people Christine had ever met and she was glad that Meg was marrying such a good guy. He always had Meg's hand in his, always kissed her whenever he had a chance, and always seemed to say 'I love you' with his every gesture. Christine realized that that was what she wanted: a love like that. She glanced back at Raoul and wondered if he could ever give that to her. She did not think so. Jammes had insisted on coming as well and sat besides Raoul, who seemed to love the attention Jammes always gave every man. The club was full of people and the party of six found a table and had a seat.

Meg and David got up immediately to dance and Jammes nearly dragged Raoul onto the floor. Christine ordered a drink, not liking the fast music. She was more into the slow songs. She was surprised when Erik ordered a whisky. He did not seem like the type of man who liked strong alcohol.

"You do not wish to dance?" he wondered.

"I do not like fast music," she replied. He smiled.

"What?"

"I do not either," he said. This time she smiled. Before she could say anything to him Raoul approached them.

"Do you think I may have this dance?" he wondered, the music suddenly changing to a slow and intimate song. Christine glanced at Erik who was expressionless.

"Of-of course," she murmured. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her out onto the floor.

x

Erik watched in growing jealousy as Raoul danced with Christine, much to close for his comfort. He thought Christine had wanted to put Raoul off, not go and dance with him. Why was he so jealous? It did not matter to him what she did. She was paying him to play her date not her husband. But he would not stand for Raoul putting his hands on her and at the moment he was doing just that. Erik got up immediately and went to intervene. Christine seemed surprised when Erik simply pulled her out of Raoul's arms and into his own. Raoul seemed unsure of what to do and he walked back to the table and the waiting Jammes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered furiously, unsure why she was angry.

"You hired me to play your date and make him jealous, I can do neither when you dance with him! Now do you want him back or not?" he demanded. She tried to pull away.

"That is none of your business-"

"It is my business, Christine, you know he is only going to use you," he said.

"You know nothing about him or me and I would thank you to remember your place!" Christine snapped. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor, bringing her to a deserted hallway that led to the bathrooms. He shoved her angrily against the wall and pressed himself against her.

"My place? Tell me my place, Christine!" he said.

"You are only supposed to pretend to be my date, Erik...this is all pretend," she whispered. He stared down at her.

"It is not pretend and you know it," he growled.

"I do not know what you mean," she said, pulling her self away from him and starting to walk away. He grabbed her arm but she yanked away, furious with him and with herself. Why was she defending Raoul? He was nothing but a two-timer and Erik was only trying to help and she knew it. And what she was feeling towards Erik was anything but pretend.

Erik sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at the clock on the side of the bed. 2:00 am. And Christine was still not back yet. She had insisted that he go home and he could tell she was mad at him. Meg had said that she would take her home when she was ready and Erik had reluctantly agreed. But now he wished he hadn't. Where the hell was she? He felt like he was married but he did not remember having a wedding. He was worried, and he admitted that. Christine just sometimes made him feel...hell he had no idea what he was talking about!

He heard the door open downstairs and muffled voices. Praying it was Meg and Christine he pulled on a pair of trousers before going downstairs. Meg was giggling as she and Raoul held Christine up between them and David shut the door. Meg looked up when she saw Erik come down the stairs and she smiled.

"Do not get her mad when we are in a club, alright?" she said.

"Why?" he demanded.

"She could not quit drinking!" Christine looked up with a ridiculous grin on her face as she saw Erik.

"Hello, handsome," she slurred. Both Meg and Raoul let her go and she tumbled in Erik's arms.

"And you just let her drink?" he demanded.

"We could not stop her!" Meg retorted. Erik did not reply, only gave Raoul an angry look before picking Christine up into his arms and carrying her upstairs. She kept trying to kiss him but Erik was a little too angry to let her do so.

"Come on, Erik, just a little kiss," she said poutingly, managing to give him a rather sloppy kiss on his neck before he set her down on the bed. She grinned.

"This is more like it," she mumbled. Her hands went to the buttons on her blouse and tried in vain to get them undone. She frowned.

"Stupid buttons," she grumbled. Erik realized that Christine was lousy as a drunk.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, pulling her top over her head so he could put her in her pajamas.

"Whaddya mean?" she said, her eyes blood shot as she looked at him.

"You have had to many drinks," he replied. She shook her head, causing her curls to bounce.

"N-n..." her eyes crossed as she stuck her tongue out to look at it, as if she had never known it was there. Her tongue was becoming heavy from the alcohol and he wanted to get her undressed before she passed out. He pulled her skirt off and for a moment revealed in the sight of her clad only in her bra and panties. Then he felt disgusted with himself and went in search of the pajamas she wore to bed. He found the flannel set and returned to her. He had managed to slip on her pants before she fell onto her back and was almost instantly asleep. Erik sighed and picked up the upper half of her body, slipping her top onto her before he positioned her beneath the blankets, making her as comfortable as she could before slipping in beside her.

Erik woke up the following morning to Christine vomiting on his chest. He growled and stood up, angry until he saw her. She looked miserable. Her hand was on her head and her face was incredibly pale.

"I feel awful," she moaned.

"I am sure you do," Erik said removing his shirt and putting it into the wastebasket.

"What happened last night?" she wondered.

"You got drunk," he replied. Her eyes grew round.

"I do not get drunk," she said indignantly.

"Apparently last night you did," he replied. She wanted to reply but vomited instead. Erik picked her up before she landed in the mess she made and carried her to the bathroom. He positioned her over the toilet and got a wet and cool washcloth that he bathed her face with. He sat down beside her on the floor and she leaned her back against his chest, not wanting to move.

"Remind me never to go near alcohol again," she whispered after a go into the toilet.

"Deal," he replied. He pulled her curly hair away from her face and tied it with a rubber band he found nearby.

"I cannot remember anything..." she turned to look at him suspiciously.

"We did not have sex, did we?" she demanded.

"I would want you to remember something as good as sex with me, baby," he replied. She snorted.

"Conceited," she replied.

"Honest," he shot back. When she became sick again Erik sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.


	7. Long Discussions

Chapter Seven

Long Discussions

Christine sat with Meg a few days later as they drank coffee, Buster at their feet. Christine was so embarrassed about her night of drinking, that she did not want to ever pick up a glass of alcohol. Erik had been so good to her; he had taken care of her all day through her first hangover, and she could never thank him for that. But the news Meg was giving her could not be worse.

"What do you mean?" she demanded of her friend.

"We have to postpone the wedding for three more weeks," she said. Christine felt nauseous. Three more weeks! Erik would be gone before that! What was she supposed to do? She could not pay another 6,0 dollars for him to stay! But what would people think if he just up and left three weeks before the wedding? He would not stay if she told him she could not pay him, and she had no idea how to talk him into it.

"Is everything alright, Christine?" Meg wondered.

"Ah...yeah," she said hastily. Erik came in then and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek before going to the refrigerator and pouring himself some tea.

"What were you ladies talking about?" he wondered. Christine froze but Meg was all sad smiles.

"We had to postpone the wedding for three more weeks." Erik's eyes instantly flew to hers. She swallowed and looked away.

"What caused this?" Erik wondered.

"My dress is not going to be done until then," Meg replied. Erik said nothing. Christine got up and left the room, suddenly near tears. She nearly ran up the stairs to their room. She locked her self in the bathroom and did begin to cry. She heard a knock on the door and swallowed.

"Christine, open the door," Erik demanded.

"I am fine," she tried to say reassuringly.

"Funny but I do not believe you," he said. Christine did not reply but heard the knob rattle and then the definite click of it opening. Erik came in and said nothing as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Tell me what is wrong," he murmured.

"I cannot pay you more," she whispered.

"You mean the three extra weeks?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know you will want to leave but I do not want to stay here by myself," she said in one breath, the tears coming again.

"Shush, baby, stop crying," he murmured, pulling her against his chest.

"I know we really do not know each other but you make it easier for me to be here," she said. She knew she should not be saying anything like this to him, but he could not leave now.

"I know, sweetheart, I am not going to leave," he said. Christine looked at him quickly.

"You're not?" she whispered.

"I am not," he confirmed.

"Oh, Erik!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"How can I ever repay you?" she wondered. He smirked, his hot gaze racking over her skin. She shook her head and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Is that all you think about?" she wondered with a laugh.

"When I am near you, yes," he replied. Christine was surprised by his response, but said nothing.

"You will crack, my dear," he said. Her eyes flew to his.

"No, I will not," she denied.

"I am not going to either, do you not think it would be more...enjoyable if you just let me take you?" he wondered. His words caused a blush to steal across her face and she looked away.

"Your ego is as big as your head," she said. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear.

"I can make any of your desires come true, you know this. When you are ready to admit that let me know," he replied, his tongue licking the warm flesh. She shivered and pulled away. Christine refused to be the first to give in. No matter how far they got on fore play she would not take the next step, which was his job. She had a feeling it was going to be a long wait until then.

xxx

"You know Erik is extremely hot, Christine, right?" Meg said.

Christine glanced over at her friend and smiled with a shake of her head. They were at the poolside, reclining on two chairs in their bikinis. Meg's purple top and bottom hid almost nothing, but then that was what her friend wanted, as many places tanned as possible. Christine's bathing suit was a little less revealing, but the white top and bottom left her feeling exposed.

"You should not be having such thoughts about him when you are getting married," Christine replied, knowing Meg's statement was all to true.

"Is he good between the sheets?" Meg asked. Christine choked on the sip of tea she had just put in her mouth and her friend laughed at her indignant look.

"What? It is an innocent question," she said.

"No, it is not! I would never ask you that!" Christine sputtered.

"No, but that is because David is not half as good looking as Erik," Meg said. Christine shook her head.

"You are crazy," she laughed.

"I know, and you love me for it," the blonde said. Christine only shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Here comes your yummy hunk right now," Meg said a moment later. Christine's eyes snapped open and she turned in the direction Meg was looking. And speaking of the devil, Erik came walking right towards them. She swallowed and pretended not to notice that he was coming.

"I think I will leave you two alone," Meg said. Christine watched in disbelief as her best friend ditched her when she desperately did not want to be alone with Erik. Erik sat down on the edge of the chair and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek like he always did. His eyes were smoldering as he looked at her and Christine realized that he had something wicked planned on his mind.

"You know you look gorgeous in that little outfit?" he nearly purred. Christine arched a beautiful eyebrow.

"And do you know that you have a way with words?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course," he replied. His hand reached out and he touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

"You are going to burn with your fair complexion, let me help you with that," he said. As she watched he reached over to the small table beside her and grabbed the bottle of sunscree. She swallowed. Erik squeezed a good amount into his palms and turned to her.

"Close your eyes," he commanded huskily. Christine, unsure, did as he asked. The moment she felt his hands on her shoulders she knew she was in trouble. He massaged the lotion into her skin with firm but sensual movements of his hands.

"How does that feel?" he murmured. She could only nod, her head falling back on her neck. Ten minutes later he was satisfied with her shoulders and moved to her stomach, causing her to gasp when she felt a tingle of what could only be desire. Of course she was going to desire a man who was incredibly good looking and rubbing lotion onto her partially nude body! She was practically purring from the feel of his hands and when they touched the inside of her thighs she let out a small moan she could not hold in.

He looked around them and when he saw that no one was around he straddled her right below her legs, and spread her legs just a little further so he could get more of her thighs. Of course he was making her wet with wanting and her breath was shallow and harsh to her own ears. He leaned forward and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his tongue matching the movements of his hands on her skin. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes before he smiled mischievously.

"Remember...every fantasy." With that he got up and walked away. Christine was left shocked and angry, her breath panting as she stared after him. He was doing this to get to her, hoping she would break. Well he was going to pay for that one; she would bring him to his knees yet.

xxx

Erik collapsed on the bed once he got back from the pool. He turned and buried his face in the pillow, his body harder then he ever imagined it being. His little experiment with Christine had him hard and hot and there was nothing he could or would do about it. She would waver and when he was done with her she would beg him to make love to her.


	8. 32 Questions

Chapter Eight

32 Questions

**Author's note: I thought this would be a fun chapter to get to know a little about both Erik and Christine, just small things about their personality, likes and dislikes, and some other stuff that I will not mention here. special thanks to Ram Jas for all the help! greatest beta in the world!**

A few days later Christine sat on the couch in the living room clad only in her flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top. Buster laid across her legs and in her hands was a gallon of rocky road ice cream that she was eating with a spoon while she watched a movie. The clock read 11:00 P.M. and she knew that most of the house was asleep, because there was no noise other then the television. Erik had said nothing about the pool incident and Christine was still thinking of a way to get him back for that. It would be good and he would wish he had not done that to her.

"What are you doing?" Erik wondered. She looked up to see him leaning one shoulder against the doorframe as he looked at her. The man must have a dislike for clothes, because he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. She looked away from the sight of his body and stuffed a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth. Erik shook his head and sat down at her feet on the couch. He said nothing for a long while, content to watch the film.

"I have known you for about a week and a half but I do not know much," Christine said. His gray green eyes turned to look at her and the white of his mask seemed to gleam in the poor light.

"What do you propose?" he wondered.

"Twenty questions," Christine replied eagerly. He frowned.

"Twenty questions? I am not familiar with this," he said. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"I ask you twenty simply questions and you answer me in as short of an answer as possible," she said.

"How are you supposed to get to know a person that way?" he demanded.

"Will you just play?" she asked. He sighed.

"Good, now this will not be hard," Christine said, thinking of her first question. This would be interesting.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite alcohol?"

"Red wine."

"Mother's name?"

"Madeline."

"First girlfriend's name?"

"Sarah."

"First pet?"

"A cat."

"Age when you were first kissed?"

"Fourteen."

"First time you had sex?"

"Eighteen."

"Favorite sexual position?"

"Christine-"

"Favorite position!"

"Me on top."

"Favorite ice cream?"

"You are going from sex to food-"

"Favorite ice cream, Erik!"

"Vanilla."

"Favorite fantasy food item?"

"Chocolate."

Christine shivered.

"Did you graduate from college?"

"Yes."

"Major?"

"Music."

"Most attractive quality?"

"Hands."

"First job?"

"Architect."

"How many kids would you like to have?"

"Two."

"Favorite place in the world?"

"Paris."

"Favorite past time?"

"Composing."

"Place you would most like to try and have sex?"

"Outside."

"Middle name?"

"Charles."

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Yes."

Christine smiled.

"See that was not so bad," she said cheerfully.

"You asked me some things-"

"I know, but now I know something about you!" she said.

"Then it is only fair if as you some questions of my own," he said. Christine did not like that idea. But it was only fair.

"Alright," she said, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"First time kissed?"

"Twelve."

"First time you had sex?"

"Twenty."

"First boyfriends name?"

"John."

"Ever been married?"

"No."

"How many kids in the future?"

"Two."

"Favorite sexual position?"

"_Me _on top!"

"Favorite fantasy food?"

"Honey."

"Strangest place you have had sex?"

"Pool."

"Place you would like to have sex?"

"Beach."

"Honeymoon destination?"

"Italy."

"Love at first sight?"

"No."

"True love?"

"Of course."

"I'm done."

"No, you are not done, it is supposed to be twenty questions!" Christine said.

"I found out all I need to know," he replied with a smile.

"You asked all sexual questions!"

"Exactly."

"You know you are insufferable?"

"Thank you."

"Erik!"


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Nine

Revenge is Sweet

Christine checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable before going downstairs to join Meg and the rest of her family and friends for dinner. Two large tables were set up in the large backyard and chatter filled the air. Erik was already seated and talking to Mrs. Giry. Christine went and sat next to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. She simply smiled. Raoul was sitting directly in front of her and he smiled. She gave him a stiff nod of her head. Meg was giggling happily with David who continually stole kisses from her whenever he could. To her surprise, Raoul started a conversation with Erik about politics and Erik politely participated in the conversation.

Christine's hand went under the table to rest on Erik's thigh. She felt him tense beneath her but never wavered from his conversation with Raoul. She pulled her chair closer to his and rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. His breath left him on a long exhalation as he kept his eyes on her ex. Knowing that he would not have a way to stop her she reached out and gently grasped his 'package'. He actually groaned. Raoul frowned.

"Are you alright, Erik?" he asked. Erik put a hand to his head.

"Yes, just a little headache, please continue," Erik replied smoothly. Raoul continued his conversation, completely unaware of what Christine's naughty hand was doing under the table. She began a gentle massage, feeling him swell beneath her hands. Mrs. Giry began to talk to Raoul and Erik turned to Christine, allowing his smoldering gaze to rush over. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Stop, Christine; you do not know what you are playing with," he growled.

"Yes, I do, and it is surprisingly large," she said with a grin. His hand reached down and tried to grasp hers but to Christine's luck, Jammes asked Erik a question and he could not wrestle with her hand in public, because she would struggle if he tried to stop her, which would cause a scene.

Pleased with how large he was, Christine molded her hand against his shape, the thin material of his trousers leaving little to the imagination. She did not even think he wore undergarments.

She pressed and squeezed until Erik's whole body was rigid with tension. She knew he would not be able to last for much longer and she wondered if he would give in tonight. She managed to continue this for over an hour. She needed to torture him a little longer.

Their dessert was strawberries with a chocolate fondue. She took a bite and deliberately allowed some to stay at the corner of her mouth, knowing Erik would not be able to help himself.

"These are good," Christine murmured, squeezing his package just a little harder. Erik turned to look at her and his eyes immediately went to the chocolate.

"You have a little chocolate on your mouth," he murmured.

"Do I?" she said innocently making to wipe it away.

"Let me..." he nearly growled. She knew that if there had been no people around he would have literally attacked her to get at that chocolate, but instead, he leaned forward and took her mouth in a kiss. She felt his tongue lick the chocolate away before invading her mouth. She could feel the barely controlled desire he felt and she pulled her mouth away with a naughty grin.

"Sorry about that. Chocolate can be so...sticky," she murmured.

She could literally see the fantasy cross Erik's eyes at the mention of the choclate and he swallowed before looking away from her. Christine was not done with him yet though. She stood and asked if she should get some more bottles of wine. She was answered by multiple yes's. Giving Erik one look over her shoulder she disappeared into the house. She went to the fridge and reached down to get some of the bottles.

She was grabbed from behind and turned around, her body being slammed hard against the refridgerator. His mouth was hard and agressive and she moaned in pleasure when his hot tongue invaded her mouth. He pressed his impossibly hard member against her and groaned into her mouth.

"You know you are playing with fire," he growled.

"And I like it," she purred, pulling his lip into her mouth and sucking on it

. "Well, stop it, we are in public," he said.

"I thought you said you wanted to have sex outside?" she asked.

"Yes, but not with the whole of England watching," Erik snapped, his sexual frustration making him irratable.

"I don't know...might be a little kinky," she murmured, pulling away from him deliberately. She grabbed the wine bottles and darted outside before Erik could grab her. When she went outside Meg had a camera in hand.

"Christine! Get Erik, I want a picture of the two of you!" she said.

Christine grinned, another opportunity to drive the man out of his mind. She was rather enjoying herself.

"Erik! Come out here, we are taking a picture!" Christine said. He emerged and once more his face was cool and composed, although she noticed the way his hands were slightly clenched.

"Over here," Meg said excitedly. Christine knew her friend was getting drunk and she smiled. Meg led the two of them over to a bench that sat between two small trees. Erik sat down and Christine looked at him a moment, deciding how she was going to do this. Smiling she went over to him and plopped her small bottom onto his already stiff 'package'.

He groaned against her ear.

"Put your arm around his neck, Christine, and shift a little to your left," Meg said, looking through the camera. Christine was all to happy to do that. Draping her arm around his neck she wiggled and ground her bottom against him, feeling her own desire curl her toes at the way his hands went to her waist to firmly put her in place.

"You will regret this, my dear," he growled.

"I hope so," she said.

They both turned and smiled at the camera.


	10. Tears and Chocolate

Chapter Ten

Tears and Chocolate?

**A/N: I decided to put in a little bit of sorrow here because I do not think I have talked enough about Christine and Raoul's relationship; too caught up was I in the game between Erik and Christine! Enjoy!**

Christine yawned and glanced at the clock on the side of her bed. 4:00 A.M. She sighed and glanced over at Erik, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She knew he had been hard with desire all night and had not touched her since their picture in the garden. He had more will power then she had originally believed. All she would have to do is lean over and kiss him and he would make love to her, but that would mean surrendering and she refused to do that. Pride would not allow it to be so.

Knowing she would not be able to sleep, Christine slipped out of bed and called Buster to her side. The two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Christine went to the fridge and poured herself some water before sitting at the table, with Buster at her feet.

"Christine?" Christine looked up from her water to see Raoul standing in the doorway, clad only in a pair of jeans. She looked away, instantly reminded of all the long nights they had once spent making love. Seven years of her life she had given to this man, and he had left her without a backward glance or an explantion why.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, sitting down across from her.

"Me neither," she said.

"I would think Erik would hardly allow you out of bed," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Nothing, just you two seem infatuated with each other," he said.

"What is wrong with that?" Christine asked.

"Nothing...you just once were that way with me," he said. Christine looked away from him.

"Yes, I was, but you threw that away," she said softly.

"I know...and I regret it," he said. Christine's eyes snapped to his.

"Do not say that," she pleaded. She was not strong enough to let him say he wanted her back.

"Why? It is the truth," he murmured, taking her hand in his. She pulled away.

"I care for Erik, Raoul...and I could never forgive you for leaving me without an explanation," she said standing.

"I slept with Meg," he said suddenly. Christine froze.

"What?"

"I slept with Meg," he said again. Christine let out a shaky breath.

"When I was with you, you had sex with my best friend?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Christine slapped him, hard.

"Seven years of my life I gave to you and you do this to me?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. How could he do this to her? How could Meg?

"Christine, please, I am sorry," he whispered. She could not face him any longer. Buster at her heels she fled the room, running up the stairs. When she opened the door she ran solidly into Erik's bare chest and she collapsed. She was nearly choking on her sobs and Erik wrapped two strong arms about her, holding her close. He said nothing, he did not need to. He had heard the whole conversation and he had an unexplanable urge to confront Raoul on the matter.

"Shush, baby, it is alright," he murmured. She buried her face against his chest. Picking her up he sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"How could he do this to me?" she whispered brokenly.

"He is an asshole, Christine; any man would have to be, in order to give you up," he murmured. For once sex was not on his mind when he was holding Christine; he just wanted to stop the tears in her eyes. She looked up at him and he had never seen her so miserable.

"How am I going to be Meg's maid of honour knowing what she did?" she whispered. His thumbs reached out and wiped her tears away.

"You are a strong woman, Christine, I know you can do this," he murmured. A knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

"Christine? Let me talk to you!" Raoul pleaded. Erik set her down gently on the bed and got up.

"Erik..." she trailed off when she saw the look on his face. He opened the door and Raoul backed up nervously, only to have Erik shove him roughly against the opposite wall.

"Whoa, Erik, calm down, I do not know what she told you-"

"She told me enough, bastard," Erik hissed, but suddenly Christine was there, with her small hands wrapping around Erik's arm.

"No, Erik," she whispered, turning to look at Raoul, "He is not worth it."

Erik hesitated a moment longer, his hand clenched into a fist. Christine's eyes were pleading. She would not be able to stand a fight between the two of them, and Erik would not hurt her anymore then she had already been tonight.

"You are right, baby, he is not worth it," he growled, pulling her into his arms and walking back into the room. Erik laid her down onto the bed and made her comfortable.

"Wait here for a moment, sweetheart," he said. She caught his hand as he was pulling away from her.

"Where are you going?" she wondered. He smiled.

"I will be right back, stay put," he ordered. She smiled through the remaining tears and nodded her head. He came back with the left over strawberries and chocolate and some wine. She smiled.

"Late night snack?" she murmured, sitting up in the large bed.

"Yes, but I also hear that chocolate can make almost any woman happier," he said. She nodded. He sat down next to her, his body causing the mattrees to dip. He set the chocolate between them and the strawberries and then poured them some wine. His white mask seemed more prominent tonight. She had not forgotten about it. No, that was hard to do, but she was sure he wore it for a reason, and she was not about to pull it off without his consent.

"Thank you," she murmured. He smiled and nodded. Erik reached behind him and turned on the radio, a slow melody filled the room. Christine dipped her strawberry into the dark mix and began to eat. Earlier Erik had told himself that he would not think about sex tonight...but he could not resist. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with what Raoul and Meg had done, but he knew the perfect way to get her mind off of it and take his revenge. He waited patiently for the right moment.

It came when Christine's fingers became coated with chocolate accidently. Before she could lick it away, he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He heard her breath hitch as he brought one of her chocolate fingers into his mouth to lick and suck on. Christine's lids became heavy and her body had tensed. He took his time, his tongue and mouth wiping away every last drop of chocolate on her delectable skin. When he had finished, her body was limp in anticipation, and her cheeks were flushed in arousal. Being careful not to hurt her, he straddled her body right on her thighs.

Christine looked up at him in surprise. Ever so slowly he pulled her tank top up until it got to the undersides of her breast. Dipping a strawberry into the chocolate he put the tip of the chocolate covered fruit onto her stomach, leaving a trail of dark cream on her fair skin. He applied more until he was completely satisfied before leaning down and giving her stomach the attention of his mouth. Christine gasped and arched her body toward his mouth. Erik groaned softly at how good she felt and wondered how in the world he was going to hold back.

To his surprise, Christine pulled her top over her head, exposing her lace covered breasts to his view. They were beautiful. Erik took a good amount of the chocolate and applied it to her cleavage, his mouth fairly watering in anticipation of tasting that part of her.

"Erik!" Christine moaned when he buried his mouth against her lace-clad breasts, and began to suck the sweetness from her skin. Nothing had ever tasted so good in his life. He took his time taking away every last drop of that delightful substance. Christine knew what he was doing. He was paying her back for what she had done at dinner. Well, the tables were about to be turned. She moved quickly, knowing that Erik was too caught up with what he was doing to stop her. She rolled, pinning a very surprised escort beneath her.

"My turn," she whispered. He made a move to get her off but Christine poured a good amount of chocolate onto his chest and he froze. This was going to be fun. He had to crack first. Had to. It would be so ironic and Christine had to see him do it. She leaned forward and her small little tongue lapped at his skin. He groaned. For further torture she placed herself over his straining erection and ground her hips.

"Christine!" he growled. She ignored him and lick and playfully bit on his skin.

"Mmmm, so good," she made little noises in her throat as she ate at him. Erik's breathing increased rapidly.

"Minx," he growled. She purred.

He knew she had turned the tables and he did not like it. He would not give in, but her hot little mouth and tongue were driving him over the edge. He was about to explode and could take no more. He picked her up and set her roughly away from him.

"You won this round, minx," he growled. He headed for the shower, needing some very cold water on his extremely hot body!

**A/N: I am overwhelmed with the response I am getting for this story! It is amazing! I am so glad everyone likes this so well. To answer something I plan to have this little game of theirs last a little longer but I hope you are all enjoying it! A warm thanks for my beta Ram Jas! She deserves a P&B and Pickle sandwich for all her hard work! DonJuanTriumphs **


	11. Confrontations

**Chapter Eleven**

**Confrontations**

Erik had decided to take Christine to a club the following night because she was incredibly stressed. Her nerves were frayed everytime she was near Raoul or Meg and he knew she could not take it. It was to much for her. He wanted her to have a little fun and so he invited her to go with him. She had been sincerely happy at his invitation.

Now they were in the limo that he had ordered for them on their way to Midnight Pleasures, the night club Erik had heard a lot about. Christine turned to him, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"So what kind of club is this?" she wondered, then she grinned. " A strip club?"

"We are not going to a strip club and I have never been to one anyways," he said. Her eyes rounded.

"Never been to a strip club? Are you serious?" she demanded.

"So I would take it that you have?" Erik wondered. She nodded.

"You have never wanted a woman on your lap, dancing?" she asked. A picture entered his mind and he could see no other woman but Christine doing such a thing.

"No."

"Liar," she grinned. He smiled and turned away.

"Why don't I help you out?" she wondered. Before he had time to protest she had straddled his lap, her short red dress riding up her legs until he could clearly see her panties. He had to hide his groan, she was just to damn beautiful for her own good.

"Let me show you how fun it can be," she murmured. Erik's hands went to her waist when she began to move over him, pleased when she felt him harden beneath her. She grounded and thrust against his hardness until Erik was nearly purring in his own agony. He grabbed her head and forced her mouth to his, thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

"How much longer are we going to go through with this game?" he growled, his hand cupping and kneading her breasts. She gasped and arched her head back.

"As long as it takes," she replied breathlessly. He wanted her, he ached with wanting her and he knew she was becoming wet and hot with her need for him and yet she would not give in and he would not either. He had never thought he had this much willpower. His life was one where sex was something he only did if the client was willing to pay. Money was not on his mind because he wanted Christine with a passion and he prayed she gave in soon.

xxx

An hour after they had arrived at the crowded club Christine had caught sight of Raoul and her fun mood had disappeared. Erik noticed.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

"I think I have had enough fun for tonight," she replied, standing. But Erik caught her wrist and stopped her.

"What is it?" he demanded again.

"Raoul..." she whispered, looking down in embarrassment. She should not let that two-timer ruin her fun. Erik's gray green eyes scanned the room and fell on Raoul and a group of young men. Raoul was looking toward them and Erik took the oppertunity, grabbing her and kissing her hungrily. She moaned softly against his mouth, allowing his hands to run down her back and rear, in clear view of Raoul.

When he pulled away Christine's eyes were glazed and she smiled at him sexily.

"Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," he murmured, meaning it. She sat back down and Erik stood.

"I will go get us another drink," he said. When he got to the bar he heard the bits of a conversation that made his jaw clench in anger. He remained still, not looking at Raoul and his friends, waiting for his drink while he listened intently.

"That is the ex?" one asked.

"Yes," Raoul grumbled.

"She is a nice piece of ass, Raoul!" the man said.

"Which is exactly what I wanted her for...she knew had to please," Raoul said. His friends laughed. Erik turned on them. Raoul saw him and stiffened slightly.

"Is there something I can help you with, Erik?" he wondered.

"Keep your mouth shut," he replied calmly. Raoul snickered.

"Oh, I forgot, she's your whore now," he said. Erik remained silent.

"Does she give you a good fuck?" the young man demanded, standing. Erik approached him rapidly and shoved him. Raoul fell onto the table where it splintered beneath him. His friends stood and made a move toward Erik then seemed to think twice. Raoul stood and ran at Erik, whose fist connected with the blondes jaw with a sickening sound. The other man did not get up and Christine was suddenly in front of him.

"Erik!" she whispered. Her eyes were bright with tears as she took his hand and pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and led her through the crowd of people that suddenly surrounded them. Christine's body was shaking and Erik took of his coat, wrapping it around her as he brought them to the limo and climbed in. Christine huddled against him and he held her close.

"Christine-"

"I heard what they said," she whispered. Erik kissed her temple.

"What they think does not matter, baby, as long as you are happy with yourself and your life that is all that matters," he said. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She pressed her lips against his gently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for standing up for me," she whispered.

"Your welcome...I will admit that I rather enjoyed it."

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to get a chapter to you all and wanted Erik and Raoul to have this 'arguement'. Do not worry, Christine and Erik's game will continue and it will be hot, no doubt about that! Hope you all like it! DonJuanTriumphs**


	12. Heat

**Chapter Twelve**

**Heat**

**A/N: The 4th of this month is my birthday and I hope as a birthday present you all will review! I love hearing what you think! DonJuanTriumphs**

Erik walked into his and Christine's room the following night to find Christine in the shower. Clothes were strewn across the floor and Buster was sleeping at the foot of the bed. She had been rather strained since the night before but Raoul was now sporting a broken jaw for his trouble. Chuckling to himself Erik cleaned the room and went to put them in the hamper in the bathroom...he immediately wished he had not.

How could he have forgotten that the shower curtain was transparent? You do not just forget that! Christine was suddenly and quite unexpectedly before his eyes, completely unaware of his hungry gaze.

Her head was tilted back, eyes closed as she washed her hair. That position thrust her breasts out and Erik had never seen anything so perfect in his life. They were round and firm with a rosy tip just begging for the attention of his tongue. Her stomach was smooth and flat as was her back, which gave way to a beautifully rounded rear. Her legs seemed never ending and were sculpted beautifully. Her secrets were covered by dark chocolate curls that seemed to shield him against intruding.

Erik's body was harder then he ever imagined it being and he felt light headed. He had to have her. With purposeful strides he walked to the shower and yanked the curtain back. Christine gasped and turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Erik! What are you-"

Her sentence ended on a moan when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pushed herself against him, uncaring that she was soaking his clothes. His hands cupped her breasts and she gasped into his mouth at the feel of his hands finally on her skin. He kneaded her and pulled her closer.

"Erik!" she moaned. She needed to feel him and nearly ripped his shirt from his chest. Her mouth and tongue found every inch of his skin she was able and he groaned. Before she had time to realize his intent Erik's fingers were probbing at her secrets. She groaned and wantonly pushed herself against his hand.

"Christ, Christine...you're so hot," he groaned, feeling the wetness coating his fingers. She moaned and pushed against him again. Reaching down her hand interlaced with him as she showed him where she liked and needed to be touched the most. Erik nearly came at the feel of her hands showing him what she liked.

"Yes...right there...don't stop...Erik!" she moaned. He slid two of his fingers into her and caused her to pant.

"Tell me you want me," he pleaded in her ear.

"No!" Christine replied.

"Christine!" he growled. She had to say she wanted him...needed him. But the way she was moving against his hand was driving him insane. Christine pressed her mouth against his mouth, panting in harsh breathes as he teased her to her climax. She wanted him. But she would be damned before she admitted it. He needed to say it.

She reached her hand for his belt and slid it undone clumsily. Erik had no time to stop her before her hand had slipped into his pants and grasped his hardening flesh. Her wet little hands almost buckled his knees and he kicked off his jeans and shoes and stepped into the shower with her, completely naked.

"You do not know what you are doing, minx," he growled. Christine was looking at him through heavy eyes, her body growing flushed at the sight of his male beauty. His chest was broad and tapered and smoothed into a slim waist. His legs were long and powerful as was his arms. As for his arousal, lets just say he was extremely 'well endowed'.

"Easy, tiger," she murmured when he pressed her against the cool tile of the shower, spraying his own body with water and making Christine's mouth water at the sight.

When his body was suddenly pressed against every inch of hers Christine willed herself to be strong. She would _not _cave! But she said this before Erik's mouth began to press hot kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Her hand had not left him and he was in agony.

"Do you want me, Erik?" she murmured wickedly, her hand massaging him firmly. He groaned and pressed closer to her.

"Tell me what you like, baby," she growled playfully. He was supposed to be the expert and she was almost bringing him to his knees. The water had drenched his hair but his mask was firmly in place and it seemed to give him a dangerous air that she liked.

"How much are you going to charge me for this?" she teased. He bit gently at her throat.

"We will see when we are done," he replied. Christine stiffened.

"Christine..." he trailed off when Christine pulled away from him, climbing out of the shower clumsily.

"Christine, stop!" Erik commanded. Christine was already in the room putting on a robe when Erik reached her. She held out a hand before he could speak.

"Do not say a word! Please..." she felt tears beginning to chock her and she fled the room, ashamed with herself and with him. Erik stared after her in disbelief.

Christine went into the living room and curled herself into a ball. Her body began to shake with her sobs and she buried her face in her hands. Erik's words, though only teasing, had woken her up. How could she be doing this? Erik was a male prostitute! He cared nothing for her except for the money and she should not try and convince herself otherwise.

When the wedding was over he would leave to go to another woman's bed and he would forget her. That was his job. That was what he did. Nothing she did would change it. She was just like all the other women he dealt with...

"I am such a fool!" she whispered.

"Yes, you are," Raoul said. Christine looked up in disbelief to see him standing in the doorway, a very angry look in his eyes. She swallowed in nervousness.


	13. Words

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Words**

"What do you want, Raoul?" she demanded. He smirked as much as he was able to with his broken jaw. It hurt to talk but he had to gloat.

"Having trouble with your lover?" he wondered.

"It is none of your business," she snapped, standing. She got up and was ready to walk by him when his words caused her to stop cold.

"He must be good for you to hire him," he said. Christine swallowed and turned to look at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she whispered.

"Yes, you do, Christine, he is your hooker," he said. Christine raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist in a bruising grip before slamming her into the wall, his body pressing against hers.

"Were you not getting enough, Christine, that you had to hire him?" he growled. She struggled but he pinned her securely against the wall.

"You turned into a little slut, Christine," he mocked.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she cried. But Raoul was not finished.

"While I was looking I found something else out about your little sex toy," he said. Christine did not want to hear any more from him. She continued to struggled but he held her firmly. He placed his lips against her ear and a cold shiver went down her spine.

"I know what he is hiding beneath the mask," he whispered. Christine froze and Raoul chuckled against her ear.

"Hmmm, nothing to say now, baby?" he murmured.

"Get away from me," she demanded. Could it be true? Could Raoul really know what it was Erik was hiding?

"He is a monster," Raoul whispered. Christine began to shake. She had to much to deal with right now and she could not think about this!

"When you see him you will run back to me and spread your thighs like you always do," he growled.

"You bastard-"

She was cut short when Raoul was hurtled away from her, landing roughly against the opposite wall. Erik was standing there and she had never seen him so angry in her short time of knowing him. Raoul got up shakily before charging after him, barreling into Erik's chest and sending them both to the ground. Christine screamed when Raoul managed a punch to Erik's stomach but Erik quickly returned the favor.

Christine tried to break them up but it was proving impossible.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Christine screamed. They ignored her and she saw that blood was beginning to appear. She heard people coming downstairs and prayed that it was someone. It was David and he dove between the two men just as Meg came in. David somehow managed to seperate them and Christine grabbed onto Erik's arm before he could try and go at Raoul again. Erik was bleeding from the nose and mouth but his mask was still in place. Raoul was in even worse condition and Christine was suddenly thankful to Erik for that.

Christine took Erik's hand and led him upstairs, not wanting to say anything at the moment. He followed quietly behind her and her grip on his hand was reassuring to him. She led him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. She retrieved a wash cloth and some antiseptic and cleaned him up. He stared at her for a long time, trying to discern her mood but could not be certain. Her gaze lifted to his and she stayed there.

His hand reaced for hers and grasped it gently. Christine's fingers trailed down his neck lightly. They both leaned into each other at the same moment and their lips met. Erik's fingers curled into her hair and he pressed her closer to him, needing the feel of her next to him. He had heard some of Raoul's words and it made him angry. Christine did not deserve to be talked to like that.

Christine settled on his lap and allowed him to open her mouth with his tongue. It was wrong but she wanted him and she knew he wanted her. They needed to do this _together_, give in _together_, it was not about one or the other, it was the two of them as a whole. Her fingers went to his shirt and slowly slid the buttons undone, revealing his chest to her slowly. Erik's strong hands went to the sash of her robe and slipped it from her body, revealing her to him in all her glory.

In a sort of awe his hands went to her breasts and caressed them. Her breathing hitched and she pressed herself against him, needing his touch. Erik's mouth traveled from her own down her neck, lingering and tasting as he went. Christine pressed him close when his mouth surrounded her breasts and laved it with his tongue, gently sucking. Tonight had to be the night.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, gently laying her upon it. Words could not describe what she looked like to him lying in their bed, her body flushed and ready for him. He rid himself of his remaining clothing and came down on top of her, both gasping at the contact. Erik's mouth took hers once more as his hands traveled over her body, coming to land on her most intimate place.

She moaned against his mouth when he touched her just the way she liked, his fingers probing deep. Her body was already creamy and ready but Erik wanted to take this slow. Going down her body he kissed his way to her stomach, playfully nipping at her belly button. His hands went to her thighs and gently pulled them wider apart. Christine looked down at him in confusion and gasped when he smiled and placed his mouth on her.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as she arched against his mouth as he did wicked things to her. He alternated between his fingers and his tongue and sometimes did both at once. Her moans and gasps were enough to satisfy any man and he had never been as full and hard as he was at that moment. He climbed back up her body and took the tip of her breast into his mouth. Christine felt the heat of his mouth all the way to her toes and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands caressing the smooth flesh of his back.

He took one of her hands and guided it between them. Christine realized what he wanted and grasped him tightly, causing him to moan against her flesh. She stroked the smooth flesh, fascintated by how hard and yet soft he was. Erik tried to stay still as she pumped him but it was proving difficult. He kissed her firmly and pulled her hand away. Christine knew Erik desperately wanted to be inside her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, silently telling him that she wanted him.

Erik put his hands on either side of her head and slowly entered her tight body. Christine's eyes rolled back in her head as he entered her, causing her to moan long and loud at the feeling of him stretching her. Erik gathered her hips in his hands and began thrusting into her. Christine cried out in pleasure at finally being joined to this man after so much foreplay. He kissed her and touched her, slowly coaxing her toward her completion. Christine's hands reached for his rear and she gripped him, trying to pull him deeper into her.

Her climax was shattering but Erik continued to ride her, his teeth gritted as he held himself back. Christine looked up into his face as she saw the different emotions crossing his features. She moaned when he rolled beneath her, swinging her on top of him. He seemed larger when she was impaled on him this way and began to ride him hard, wanting him to come undone because of her. She touched her breasts, massaging and caressing them in front of Erik while he watched, a low moan escaping his mouth.

The bed squeaked beneath them as Christine rode him, sqeezing him with her body. Erik's hand found the thatch of their pubic hair and touched her. Christine nearly collapsed on him as she shattered for a second time. Sweat coated their bodies as they rocked together, Erik not allowing himself to let go. Christine wanted more from him. She slipped off of him, causing him to groan in frustration. Still straddling his chest she turned around until she was facing his arousal, giving Erik a very good view of her round rear and creamy cleft beneath.

Her hands wrapped around him, causing him to arch into her hand in surprise. She pumped him, first slowly and then more quickly when she heard his breathing change. She licked the tip and before she could react he had grabbed her and roughly pinned her beneath him, thrusting himself into her once more. Christine had come again just from the feel of him throwing her beneath him and it seemed as if Erik had finally had enough. His hands gripped her hips and he pressed her into the bed as he shuddered and groaned as he spilt himself inside of her for what felt like hours.

He collapsed against her, pressing his face into her neck. Christine was shaking from numerous emotions as she tried to get herself under control. Things had changed because of this. She knew it was going to be difficult because they should not have done this, they both knew it. But they had allowed themselves to abandon regrets and would now have to face it in the morning. Christine dreaded the thought.

**A/N: They finally did it! But do not think for once that this is the end of the game. Complications are going to arise because of this night and now that they both know what the other is about (in bed that is), the game is sure to get intensified.**

**I need to thank everyone for their support for this story, I am thrilled that you all like it so much, I have never gotten a response like this for any story and I am flattered, hope you guys liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!DonJuanTriumphs**


	14. Morning

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: You all are so amazing! Your support for this story makes it worth while to write! I have never had this reaction to any of my stories and I thank you all! Escort now has 198 reviews for 13 chapters, has a hit list of 8520, is on the favorites list of 31 people and on the alert list for 48 people and is now in 2 C2s! You are all amazing and I hope you continue to love this so much! DonJuanTriumphs **

Erik woke up to the sound of running water. He groaned at the memory of what he and Christine had done the night before...several times the night before. He knew there were going to be consequences, but he refused to be sorry. It had been too good to be regretful. Slipping out of bed he walked quietly into the bathroom, planning on giving Christine a little surprise.

She was humming to herself as she showered and Erik knew he would not be able to resist her for long. She turned to looked at him when he stepped into the shower with her, allowing his body to become drenched in the spray. They had said nothing to each other the night before, allowing their bodies to do the talking. Right now was no different. They would talk later, for right now Erik wanted the feel of her against him. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her hungrily and she returned the favor ten-fold. Her small hands roamed over his broad chest as his kiss curled her toes.

Erik was to impatient for any sort of foreplay, and so it was only a matter of testing if she was ready. When he was satisfied that she was, he lifted her and pressed her against the cool tile of the shower, pushing into her and causing them both to moan. Christine wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her slick body back, grinding herself against him. Erik's hands gripped her waist tightly and he knew there would be bruises later. Her nails scratched his back as she came, her cry seeming to echo off the walls as she came apart in his arms.

Erik bit on her neck roughly as he spent himself in her in a long torent of need. He carried her out of the shower after turning the water off and brought her to the bed, his body still buried deep inside hers. He laid them down and felt Christine sigh against his flesh. He knew they were going to have to talk about this now and he was not looking forward to it.

"We should not have done this," she whispered. He stiffened and brought her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"You regret it?" he demanded. She sighed and turned her face away from him.

"No, and that is the problem! Erik you know this was wrong!" she said. Erik pushed himself a little more firmly in her body, causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"Your body does not think it is wrong," he said.

"That is not the point...this was supposed to be a business contract!" Christine said. He rolled her beneath him and caressed her face with his long fingers.

"It could still be a business contract, Christine," he pointed out. Christine looked away from him.

"I will pay you if you wish," she whispered.

"That was not what I meant and you know it," he said.

"I do not know what to think," she said softly. His thumb ran across her lower lip.

"Thank you for...helping me with Raoul," she said after a moment of silence. He grinned boyishly.

"My pleasure, I wish David had not interrupted though, I was beginning to have some fun," he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I heard you humming in the shower, you have a lovely voice," he said.

She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I do not," she said.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"It is alright, Meg had wanted me to sing at the wedding," she said.

"And did you accept?" Erik wondered. She nodded.

"Sing for me," he said suddenly. Christine's eyes widened.

"What? No!" she said, embarrassed.

"I am a music major; sing for me and I will tell if you are good," he said. She looked at him closely.

"You will not laugh?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course not," he said seriously. She nodded, although she thought it was going to be rather hard to concentrate when his body was buried deep inside of her. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her like she had done as a child.

**"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you**

**so I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go **

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid,**

**I was foolish **

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love **

**Never imagined I'd be sitting Here beside myself **

**Guess I didn't know you **

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything..." **

She opened her eyes to see Erik looking at her strangely. She instantly felt embarrassed. She tried to pull away from him only to have him hold her fast.

"Christine..." was all he managed. His mouth crashed on hers and she was caught by surprise by his sudden ardor and the feeling of him swelling within her. When he began thrusting inside her helplessly she wondered what she had done to excite him so much...

**xXx**

Erik pulled the sleeping Christine more firmly against him. He had given her pleasure and they had yet to get out of bed yet and it was 3 in the afternoon. When she had sung...he thought he had fallen a little in love with her. Her voice...he had never heard anything like it. Why was she not a famous singer? He had been unable to help his response to her and had been a little rough in his enthusiasm, although she did not seem to be complaining. What was he going to do with his little nightingale now?

**A/N: That song was a little bit of "We Belong Together", which I think sounds like something Christine would sing to Erik, but as I was writing this chapter I got an idea for a sequel, and though we are far from being over, I just wondered what you all thought about that! DonJuanTriumphs**


	15. Complications

Chapter Fifteen

"Christine!"

Christine froze at the sound of Meg's voice. She did not want to deal with this right now!

"I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Meg asked. Christine blushed and looked away, but not before Meg caught the look in her friends eye. Meg grinned.

"Ah...I see! But I am glad that I found you!" the blonde said. Christine had yet to say anything.

"Christine...is everything all right with you?" she wondered.

"Yes, of course, why would you ask such a thing?" Christine asked.

"Because you seem mad at me," Meg replied.

"Well, I am not," she said.

"Yes, you are, Christine; you were always a bad liar. Please just tell me what I did!" Meg pleaded.

"Nothing, Meg," Christine said turning to go. Meg caught her arm.

"Please, you are my best friend, Chris!" Meg said. Christine could feel her anger beginning to erupt and she tried desperately to keep it down, but it was no use. She turned on Meg.

"'Best friend'? Do you know the meaning of the term 'best friend'?" Christine demanded. Meg nodded slowly. Christine's voice became low.

"Raoul and I had planned on getting married," she whispered. Meg instantly paled.

"Really?" was all she managed.

"Yes...but then he left me for no reason at all," Christine continued. Meg remained silent. Then Christine put on a sarcastic face.

"Oh! But wait! There was a reason! And do you know what that is?" she wondered. Meg shook her head, although she looked like she was going to be sick.

"He was screwing you in his spare time!" Christine whispered.

"Christine-"

"No, Meg...do not say anything. We will go through with this wedding as if nothing happened and then I will leave London," she said, turning to go.

"Christine..." Meg's voice was helpless. Christine ran, the tears she had been longing to shed were beginning to fall. She ran out of the house and out to the gazebo that was as far away from the house as she could get. She collapsed onto the bench and wept. Still the idea of Meg doing such a thing seemed unbelievable to her. She had loved Raoul, deeply, though she would never admit it now.

They had been going to get married, buy a big house, and have children with a dog. The perfect family...she now knew that nothing in life was perfect, especially men, but Meg was her best friend. You do not do something like that to your friend, and what about David; he and Raoul were best friends! Would David still wish to marry Meg if he knew what she and Raoul had done?

"Oh, baby," a voice tenderly murmured. Christine looked up to see Erik standing there, a tender expression on the half of his face. When he approached she collapsed against him, allowing him to hold her close as she cried.

"It is all too much," she whispered. Who knew that a simple wedding would cause her so much stress? Erik held her close, pressing his mouth against her ear.

"Do you wish to leave?" he wondered. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you wish to go back to the states?" he wondered again.

"Erik...I...no," she said hesitantly, but it was not because of what Erik might think. If they went back to America that would mean the end of their contract...Christine did not want to lose Erik yet. He smiled at her.

"I know what can cheer you up," he murmured, his eyes flashing wickedly. Christine could not help but smile.

"Is sex your answer for everything?" she wondered. He kissed her.

"No, but it is better then chocolate," he growled playfully.

"I do not think so," she teased.

"Hm, unless you use the chocolate," he replied suggestively.

"I will remember you said that," she said with a grin.

"I hope you do," Erik said, his hand caressing her breast lightly.

"How dare you?" Christine and Erik's little private moment was interrupted and they both turned to see Mrs. Giry walking toward them with long angry strides. Christine stood up to face the woman she thought of as a mother in confusion.

"Mom, what-" Christine was forced to stop when Mrs. Giry slapped her soundly across the face, causing Christine to gasp in disbelief.

"Do not call me mother anymore, Christine Daae! Not after what you have done!" she said, her face livid with anger. Erik had stood up and Christine backed up against him for support.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered

. "Do not play coy with me! I invite you into my home with this man for my daughter's wedding, and you would disrespect me like this?" she wondered.

"Mrs. Giry, I do not believe we know what you are talking about," Erik said calmly.

"I was not speaking to you, and I want you out of my home as soon as possible," she said.

"Mo-Mrs. Giry! Please, tell me what is going on!" Christine pleaded, near tears.

"You brought a male prostitute into my home for my daughters wedding?" Mrs. Giry nearly screeched. Christine gasped. How had she...Raoul!

"You do not understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Christine! Maybe I might have been able to forgive you for that, but then to accuse my daughter of sleeping with Raoul while you were still together, you have a lot of nerve!" she said.

"I am not accusing anyone! Raoul is the one who told me that that was the reason why he had left me!" Christine cried. What lies were Raoul telling?

"I want you out of my home; today," she said, turning to walk away.

"Mrs. Giry...please," Christine whispered. That woman and her daughter were the only family that Christine had in the whole world, and Raoul was taking that away from her. Mrs. Giry continued walking away.

"Oh, God," she whispered. Erik's arms came around her but she pulled away from him, not wanting his comfort. She had to talk to Raoul. How could the son of a bitch do this to her? She ran, ignoring Erik's cries to stop. She ran into the house and up the stairs to Raoul's room, thankful when she found him in there.

"Ah, Christine, running back to me so soon?" he grinned. Christine slapped him and he groaned, his broken jaw protesting the action.

"You asshole, what did you tell Meg's mom?" she demanded.

"The truth," he replied. "How could you do this to me?" she whispered.

"I wanted to get back with you, Christine, but you would not hear it because you had that man to go back to," he hissed.

"You are right, he is more of a man then you will ever be."


	16. Not Worth It

Chapter Sixteen

Turning away

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but I needed to get it out there, please review! Thanks to my beta Ram Jas, and if I have not mentioned it I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Jammes, Buster, and David!**

"It is not worth it."

The words were whispered quietly and Erik looked up from the book he was reading to see Christine standing in the doorway. Her bright eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You and me...it is not worth it," she whispered. Erik felt his heart shrink and skip a beat. He set his book to the side slowly, knowing he was not going to like this conversation.

"What happened?" he demanded. She shook her head, blinking back tears.

"Mrs. Giry...she does not believe anything I say. She says that the only way to prove what I am saying is the truth...I have to make you leave," she whispered.

"Does what they think mean so much to you?" he asked. She hesitated.

"They are the only family I have," she said finally.

"That is not a family! A family sticks by you when you need them and they do not believe the things that ex-boyfriends say!" he growled angrily. She was just going to walk away.

"Not all of what Raoul said is a lie, Erik," Christine whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Your...job," she replied. He snickered at her.

"Do not try and pretend that it disgusts you now, Christine Daae, you hired me," Erik said. Christine looked away from him.

"Obviously it was a mistake," she said so softly he almost did not hear her. Erik became angry in an instant. He advanced on her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"A mistake? You have a lot of nerve, Christine, and I cannot believe you are just going to walk away," he said.

"'Walk away'? You talk as if we are in a relationship that does not exist! I know absolutely nothing about you!" she cried.

"What do you want to know?" he demanded.

"It is not that easy," Christine said.

"Yes, it is."

"I do not know your birthday; your childhood is a mystery to me; where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings?" she said, trying to make a point.

"None of those things are important," he said softly.

"No, but I know something that is," Christine said.

"What is that?" he hissed.

"What do you hide beneath the mask?" Erik stiffened and his fingers dug into her shoulders.

"Raoul found out...he knows. Why can't I?" she whispered. He shoved her away from him roughly, causing her back to hit the door behind her.

"You have no right to ask that of me now that you wish to walk away! You are ashamed to be with a _prostitute _that _you _hired? You have more here to atone for then I do, Christine," he hissed.

"Yes, and the only way to make things right is for you to leave," she said.

"Then I will need the money for the sex I provided for you," he growled. Tears of hurt welled in her eyes and Erik knew what this must be doing to her. He hated himself for it but there was nothing else he could say.

"O-of course, I will have it for you before...before you leave," she whispered. Silence filled the room for a few long moments.

"You judge those you do not even know...when you have led the kind of life I have you will do anything for the tender touch of another," he whispered. Christine remained silent.

"I hope you are happy here with your family," he said sarcastically. Christine collapsed onto her knees when Erik stormed past her, tears flooding her eyes. Buster came over to her and plopped his head onto her lap. Christine buried her face in his fur.

"Erik..." she sobbed. When Mrs. Giry had told her what it would take for her to believe Christine the young woman had not known what to do. The thought of hurting Erik that way made her sick and yet her family was all she had left in the world.

Family had always meant a lot to her and with the death of her father, Mrs. Giry had been there for her when no one else had. She had had no choice. Standing up and wiping her eyes, she went to her purse and pulled out 3 grand...she supposed that was enough to pay Erik for his...love making. She set it down next to his book, knowing he would find it there and praying that he would not hate her forever. She had done what she had to do.


	17. Thoughts

Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: I have been getting comments about how short my chapters are and I just want to say that I am going to try and make them longer, this one will be long, I promise! Please Review!**

Erik stared out of the plane as it flew him back to the states. He had been alone all of his life but for the first time it really bothered him. Christine...how could she have chosen to stay with those people? None of them cared for her like she claimed, and that asshole Raoul had made everything unbearable for her. Yet she had stayed with them.

Erik sighed and reached for the bag beside him, slowly pulling out the only thing he had left of Christine. The picture they had taken in the garden. His face looked strained in the picture; no doubt because he had a woman like Christine taunting him. But she...she looked gorgeous. Her smile seemed to jump off the page, and the sunlight seemed to catch her features perfectly.

He had thrown all of his rules out the window when he had met this woman. Nothing had happened like on other dates. With every other woman he had been cold and heartless, only warming when it was necessary, but Christine; she had a life about her that seemed to make everyone else happy. That life had drawn him toward her.

However, he had allowed himself to fall in love with her. It was ridiculous, of course. He did not fall in love with his clients; it went against every one of his morals. She had only wanted him to make Raoul jealous, and no other reason, but when they had made love; it had nothing to do with the money. He had wanted her because she was Christine. His Chrisitne.

Money had not been on his mind, only giving her pleasure. However, he could not show her what he was hiding beneath his mask. No one could know. How Raoul had found out, he had no idea and could only imagine, but he could never tell her; the revulsion on her face would have been too much for him to bear.

Now he was on a plane to the United States to a lonely existence. He was an escort no more. Christine had been his last client and he no longer wished the touch of another woman because Christine's was all he thought about. The plane landing and his drive to his New York pent house went by in a sort of daze. He went to the answering machine, a dark part of his mind hoping that Christine had called. Of course she had not, she had her family now.

The voices on the machine were all women who were interested in his services. He deleted them all and went to his room, dropping his suitcases and collapsing on the large bed...

The phone ringing woke him from a troubled sleep and Erik glanced at the clock. 3:00 am. Who the hell would be calling him so late...?

**xX x**

"Are you alright, Christine?" Meg asked. Christine nodded silently. Meg frowned in worry. Her friend had not said much since Erik's departure and it was beginning to worry her. She knew Christine forgave her for what she and Raoul had done, but it did not erase her guilt. Her mother had forgiven Christine for bringing Erik and Meg had told her the truth about her and Raoul.

The look of disappointment on her mother's face was punishment enough for her. But Christine had not taken the seperation from Erik as Meg had thought she would. He was only an escort, not a boyfriend of any kind. And yet Christine behaved as if she had lost that one person on earth that meant anything to her. Could her friend have fallen for the escort?

She studied her for a moment, trying to see if she could find the answer...she did not have to look far. In her hands she held the picture that Meg had taken of them in the garden. Meg had given the other copy to Erik, and Christine looked as if she was having a hard time letting the small object go.

"You miss him," Meg whispered. Christine glanced at her.

"What?"

"You miss Erik," she repeated. Christine shook her head and looked away, but not before Meg saw the hurt in her eyes.

"He is a good man, Christine, it is only natural that you would miss him," she said.

"I do not want to talk about it," Christine whispered.

"I know...but he makes you feel different, doesn't he?" Meg asked. Christine turned to look at her friend in surprise.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Meg smiled.

"David makes me feel that way...it is as if there will never be another woman who makes him feel the way you can," she said. Christine nodded.

"Yes...but you are marrying David and I hired Erik to be my date," she said patetically. Meg nodded with a giggle.

"Kind of desperate!" she said with another giggle, hoping to make Christine smile. It worked and Christine hit her friend on the arm.

"Oh, shut up!" she said with another smile. But the situation came back quickly and Christine sobered up. Meg took her hand.

"Christine...it is not to late; call him. Ask him to come back," Meg said, needing to see her friend happy. To much had happened to the young woman lately and Meg wanted to see her happy. The only time that she was, was when she was with the masked man. When she had been dating Raoul, Meg had never seen Christine's eyes light up when he came into the room, but that was how she was with Erik.

"It is to late, Meg...but thank you," she said. Meg nodded sadly.

"Erik's job does not make him a different person, Christine," Meg said after a moment.

"No...but the things he must have done..."

"We all have skeletons in our closets, Christine; Erik is no different," she said. Christine did not reply.

"I know he cares for you," Meg said, needing to press the matter. Tears welled in Christine's eyes.

"No he doesn't...I ruined everything!" she sobbed. Meg wrapped her arms around the woman she thought of as a sister.

"Everything ruined can be fixed, Christine," Meg said, pushing her friends hair away from her face. Christine cried for a long time, letting everything go and Meg let her. When she finally pulled away, Meg did not like the haunted look she saw in her friends once bright eyes.

"I think I need to get out of the house for awhile," Christine whispered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Meg asked. Christine immediately shook her head.

"No, thank you, I need to be alone for right now," Christine whispered. Meg nodded hesitantly and watched her friend leave the room, wondering if things would ever be right for the young woman.

**xXx**

Christine cursed beneath her breath as the rain began. She had been driving for a few hours, Buster her only companion in the passenger seat. She had done a lot of thinking in the last few hours, and the more she thought, the more she realized what a mistake it had been letting Erik go. They had not been in a relationship, true, but there could have been one if they both gave it a chance.

Meg had been right. Erik's job did not make him a different person, he was Erik. She had skeletons in her closet and knew she should not judge the ones which rested in Erik's. But what made her think that he even felt something for her? The way he touched her...the way he smiled...the look in his eyes. All of those things told her that he felt something for her. If even a little something.

Had she thrown that all away? A tear fell onto her pale cheek, and more soon followed. Everything she had ever done in her life had been a complete failure. She had had the chance to be a great singer, but her father had died shortly after that and her love for music had gone with him. Erik had been the first person she had sang to in many years and the appreciation she had seen in his eyes had made her feel like maybe she could sing again.

When she was with him she could be herself, not the someone that everyone seemed disappointed in. He liked being around her even when she did the most outrageous things and that was something Raoul could never do, allow her to be herself. Buster whined when lighting illuminated the sky and he laid his head down on her lap. She stroked his head and whispered to him, which seemed to calm him down.

"You are the only true friend I have left, Buster," she whispered.

The dog licked her hand, causing Christine to smile. Raoul had seemed so smug when he found Erik was leaving. The look on his face almost made her mad enough to kill him. He was enjoying seeing her in pain. How could she have given him seven years of her life? And yet if she had not, and Raoul had not dumped her for no reason, she would never have went to the yellow pages to find an escort, which meant she would never have meant Erik. Her Erik.

The man who made chocolate sinful. The man who had known she had fantasies before she herself did.

She just wanted to tell him that she was sorry for everything.

Christine grabbed onto the steering wheel frantically when a car swirved ahead of her, almost running right into her. Buster jumped up and began barking as Christine tried desperately to get the car under control and to the side of the rode, but it was dark and raining heavily, and the last thing she felt was a searing pain in her head and the fleeting thought that she might never see Erik again...

**xXx**

The phone ringing woke him from a troubled sleep and Erik glanced at the clock. 3:00 am. Who the hell would be calling him so late...?

"Hello?" he growled into the phone.

"Erik?"

"Meg? Is that you?" he wondered disbelieving. Her voice was filled with tears and he had trouble understanding her.

"What is wrong, Meg?" he demanded.

"Christine...she was in an accident, Erik," she sobbed. The phone hit the floor as it fell from Erik's suddenly cold fingers. Christine! Not thinking twice he grabbed his suitcase that was still packed and rushed out the door, cell phone in hand as he called for the soonest flight. He had to get back to her!


	18. Together

Chapter Eighteen

Erik cautiously took Christine's pale and lifeless hands, afraid of hurting her. Scratches and bruises marred her face and arms, and her skin was so pale Erik felt sick. David and Meg stood a little ways away, Meg crying into her fiancee's chest. Mrs. Giry sat in a chair on the other side of Christine's bed and Raoul stood as far away from Erik as possible.

"What happened?" he asked Mrs. Giry.

"She had gone for a drive by herself and her car must have swirved and she hit a tree going pretty fast," she said, not looking at him.

"Was Buster in the car?" Erik asked, knowing how much Christine loved her dog.

"Yes, but he is alright," she said. Erik nodded and turned back to Christine. He should have been here; should have stopped this from happening. She seemed so helpless lying there that he wanted to gather her into his arms and protect her from everything the world might throw at them.

"I wonder what she could have been thinking, to go in a car that late at night," Raoul mused. Erik turned to him angrily.

"You have a lot of nerve to be here, asshole," he growled. Raoul shrugged.

"So do you," he replied. Erik stood up, hands clenched.

"I care for her," Erik said.

"Do you? Or do you see a woman who will willingly spread her legs?" Raoul demanded, causing both Meg and her mother to gasp. Erik advanced on him but David quickly got in between them.

"Both of you need to stop! Christine has been in an accident, your argument is useless and childish!" David said. Erik muttered something under his breath before turning to Christine. This was all his fault and he was never going to be able to forgive himself.

xX x

"Erik..." Erik's eyes snapped open when he heard Christine's soft whisper. It had been four days since he had arrived here, and he had yet to leave the hospital. The doctors had not known what would happen if or when Christine woke up, but their main fear had been memory loss. He slowly turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were open, their blue depths filled with pain but she managed to smile.

"Christine...wait, I will call a doctor!" he said getting ready to get up.

"No...Erik...j-just talk to me," she whispered. He took her hand.

"Talk, baby; you are in no condition to talk. You should be resting," Erik said. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered. Erik closed his eyes and gently brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"We said things too quickly," he said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes...I am sorry if I hurt you," Christine said.

"No, darling, you did not hurt me, you did what you thought was right. I cannot be hurt by that," he said. Her eyes welled with tears, and Erik reached up to gently wipe them away as they fell.

"This whole accident is my fault! I-I should n-never have gotten in the car-and, and-oh, God, is Buster alright?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yes, he is fine. The accident was not your fault, Christine," he said.

"Yes, it-" Erik stopped her with a finger to her lips. She kissed it and Erik smiled.

"You know how to make me feel better," she whispered.

"Hmm, oh, and I got something for you," he said. Her eyes instantly brightened.

"Really? What?" she asked eagerly. He reached beside him and slowly presented her with a single red rose and a box of chocolate. Her smile was radiant.

"Oh, Erik...thank you!" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She lifted her weak arms and Erik moved into her embrace, relishing the feeling of her against him after her near death experience. He brushed his lips gently against hers before pulling away.

"Erik?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

"When I am better, and out of the hospital, I think we should talk," she said. He nodded.

"Yes, I think so as well," he said. They were interrupted when Raoul came into the room, surprised to see Christine awake.

"Christine, you are up," he said, stating the obvious.

"What are you doing here, Raoul?" she asked.

"Making sure you are alright," was his reply.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Christine..."

"I think it would be better if you left," Erik said.

"Mind your own business, I am not talking to you!" Raoul spat.

"No, but you are upsetting her," Erik said, advancing on Raoul, who immediately backed up.

"Erik! Stop...please!" Christine whispered. Erik did, but not because he did not want to hit Raoul, because he very much did, but because she sounded near tears. "Get out," he growled to Raoul. The man did not need to be told twice.

"Erik?" Christine murmured. He turned back to her and could see she was beginning to get exhausted.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not keep the money?" she asked. He came to her and kissed her.

"Because what I feel for you is priceless."


	19. Recovery

Chapter Nineteen

_2 weeks later... _

"Christine, what are you doing out of bed? The doctor told you to rest!" Erik scolded. Christine pouted.

"Meg's wedding is in one week! I need to be able to walk!" she said.

"Well until the wedding you will rest like the doctor said!" Erik said. Christine sighed when he picked her up and carried her swiftly to the bed. She felt like she had been lying there forever! If it had not been for Erik, she was sure she would have gone crazy already. He read to her and played board games and held her as they watched television together. Their discussion had not come about yet, and Christine prayed it did not for a little while longer. She did not want the feelings she felt around him to stop because of a conversation.

"A penny for your thoughts," Erik murmured against her ear. Christine smiled when he laid down next to her, kissing her lightly. He set his head down on the pillow, showing her only his good side. If he did not have that mask she was sure he would be incredibly handsome. She was sitting up in the large bed and Erik shifted his body, laying his head in her lap. She stroked the hair from his face and ran her fingers along the cool surface of the porcelain.

"Is it not uncomfortable?" she asked softly. He did not reply for a moment and Christine became worried that she had offended him.

"Sometimes, but I have grown used to it," he said. She nodded.

"Meg told me that she thinks she is pregnant," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Does David know?" he wondered.

"No...but Meg is very exicted," Christine replied. Erik nodded.

"A baby is a wonderful gift," he said. Christine smiled.

"Yes, I just hope Meg stops partying so much," she said.

"She will; she will be a good mother," he said. Christine agreed. After a few minutes of silence Christine sighed.

"Bored, sweetheart?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, and I fail to see how that is amusing," she scowled. He grinned and ran his hand over her still bruised cheek. Quite suddenly his face became serious.

"Promise me, baby, that you will never do something as foolish as going in that car at night like that again," he whispered, the concern for her welfare evident in his voice. She stared into his eyes for a long time before answering, wondering how she had been so lucky as to find a man like him.

"I promise, Erik," she whispered. He reached up and brought her face to his, kissing her deeply, but being careful with her injuries.

"You scared me, you know that, don't you?" he whispered, his mouth at her neck.

"I am sorry, Erik," she said softly when his hands went to the buttons on her pajama top. Christine desperately needed the feel of him against her after such an ordeal, and they had both been patient, waiting for Christine to heal. No more waiting. Erik kissed the cuts and bruises that marred her once perfect flesh, and Christine closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

She was only wearing a pair of panties with her pajama top, so it was fairly simple for Erik to remove her clothes from her body. When he removed his clothing, her hands explored the contours of his amazing body while he kissed her. Christine's eyes rolled shut and she moaned softly when he finally joined their bodies, pressing his face into her neck. He was tender as he made love to her, promising her pleasure before his own. He whispered in her ear and pressed her against him, needing to be sure that she was there with him.

When she reached her release he kissed her, swallowing her moan of pleasure before allowing himself to let go. He pulled her against his chest and stroked her back as she settled against him. He watched her hand play across the hard muscles of his chest and marveled at his feelings for her. In the beginning he admitted that he had wanted her for the sex she promised, but the more he got to know her the more he realized he loved just being around her, sex or not. He had never felt that way about anyone before.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked lazily.

"I am glad you are here with me," she whispered. He kissed her temple.

"I am glad to be here with you," he answered.

**xXx**

"Meg, I have a very big problem," Christine said. Her friend sat at the edge of the bed, the two women alone in the room.

"What, Christine?" she asked, concerned.

"I...oh, God, this cannot be happening!" she said in a whisper.

"What, Christine?" Meg asked again.

"I-I think I am...pregnant," she whispered. Meg's eyes rounded in shock.

"With Erik's-"

"Of course it is Erik's, Meg!" Christine cried, instantly clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"No, I do not even know! It is to soon to tell! I just have this...feeling," she whispered.

"You and Erik do not use protection?" she asked. Christine realized then that they never had protected themselves! She blushed and looked away.

"Then it is quite possible that you are pregnant," Meg said.

"I can't be!" she whispered, near tears. This was the last thing she needed at the moment! What would Erik think? Would he welcome such a thing? They had not even discussed their relationship yet and now she might be pregnant! Was it just her or was she having very bad luck in London?

"I am sure Erik is going to be thrilled!" Meg said happily, unaware of her friends inner turmoil.

"You cannot tell him, Meg!" Christine said hastily. Her friend looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Like I would do such a thing! That is up to you!" Meg said. Christine breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you ask me I think you and Erik need to have a little talk," she said. Christine nodded.

"Yes, we do."

**xXx**

Later that night Christine found Erik in the backyard, playing a game of poker with David. Erik was winning. She walked over to him quietly, not knowing how she was going to do this. When Erik saw her, he immediately frowned.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed, Christine!" he said for almost the thousandth time.

"I know, Erik...but I think we should have our talk now," she whispered. His eyes scanned her face, trying to figure out what was wrong. He turned back to David when he saw nothing.

"You would excuse me?" he asked.

"Of course, just be careful; women and talks never mix well," David warned. Christine paled and turned away, leading Erik back into the house. They went to their room and Erik shut the door behind him.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" he asked. She nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"I think so...but there is something I need to tell you."

Erik did not know if he liked the sound of that.


	20. Unmasking

Chapter Twenty

"It is time for our talk, isn't it?" he asked. Christine nodded and sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath and looking down at her hands. Erik sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

"Then let me start," he pleaded.

"Alright," she whispered in relief, it would give her a little time to clear her thoughts.

"Christine...after this wedding I told you I was retiring...I do not want to stop seeing you after this is all done," he said. Christine looked up into his eyes, startled. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt?

"Erik, I-"

"Let me finish, Christine, please. None of this is about the money, you know that now, dont' you?" he asked. Christine nodded, she had known that the first time he had made love to her.

"I care about you, and it is a feeling I have never felt toward anyone in my life," he said. Christine felt near tears from his kind words. He took a deep shuddering breath and his hands tightened on hers. Christine studied him closely, wondering what he wanted to tell her that was so hard for him to say.

"I...you were right; you have every right to see why I wear this mask," he said. Christine gasped, completely shocked. She had not expected him to say anything like that.

"No, Erik, I do not want you to do anything you are not comfortable with," she said. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I want to start a relationship with you...and if we are to do that then I want their to be no secrets between us, can you understand that?" he wondered.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling guilty for still not telling him she was possibly pregnant with his baby. His hand reached up and hesitated on the edges of the white porcelain. Christine felt her heart begin to race. His fingers seemed unable to move and Christine laid her hand atop his. His eyes found hers.

"How about we do this together?" she asked. His eyes held great thanks as together their hands slowly pulled the mask from his flesh, revealing to her the skeleton he had buried in his closet. It took a moment for Christine to register exactly what it was she was seeing and she refused to blanch because this was Erik...a ravaged side of Erik. Skin was puckered and pink, stretched taut across his flesh, revealing veins in various places to give him a skeletal look. He had no eyebrow and his hair line was ragged from the place where his skin was scarred. It was in all honesty horrible to look at and Christine wondered what could have happened to her Erik to have this mark on his face.

"Oh, God, you hate me," he whispered, turning from her and grasping his mask in his suddenly shaking hands. She did not hate him...in fact she had just fallen in love with him; her ravaged warrior. Christine grabbed the mask and let it drop to the floor, forgotten. She needed to show him that she still desired him, no matter what he looked like. Grasping his face in both her hands she kissed him deeply, feeling his surprise against her lips. Gently she pushed him until he was lying on his back on the large bed and she straddled his waist. Erik looked up at her, tears in her eyes when she kissed him again.

"Christine...do not do this out of pity," he pleaded. Christine's hands went to his shirt and she removed it from his body. Her mouth went on a little exploration of his chest as her hands went to his trouser buckle. Christine needed him right then and she was far to impatient to take the time to remove their clothes.

"I do not do this out of pity, Erik. I still desire you as much as I did before," she said breathlessly.

"How?" he whispered.

"Because I believe that beauty lies in the eye of the beholder...to me you are beautiful because of what lies in your heart, not your face," she said, pulling up her skirt and nearly ripping her panties from her body. Erik's face was filled with doubt that Christine soon washed away when she eased him from his pants and impaled herself on him.

He groaned and blinked away tears as the amazing woman in his arms made love to him. Before they were through, Erik had fallen in love with her. Her response to his touches did not diminish even with the horrors of his face lied bare before her. Could the inside truly mean more then the outside? She was giving him hope that yes, that might be what the true meaning of life was. She giggled against his chest after coming quite enthusiastically in his arms. Erik's breathing was still coming in short pants after experiencing a mind numbing orgasm.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"We did not even take our clothes off," she replied. He smiled. He rolled her beneath him, his body still buried deeply within her. Her hand came up and caressed the rough contours of his face.

"How...did it happen?" she whispered. Erik sighed.

"I was born like this," he said.

"I am sorry," she replied. Erik had always lost his temper with people when they saw his face and said they were sorry. But Christine was sorry that she had not understood the way his life had been.

"You believe me when I say it does not matter to me?" she asked.

"Not at first," he admitted, " But you showed me that your feelings have not changed by making love to me the way you did," he said. She kissed him.

"None of us will look the way we wish as we grow older. My skin will wrinkle and things will sag, but in the end all that matters is how big of a heart you have inside...and you have one of the biggest hearts I know," she whispered. He pressed his face into her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are more then welcome, Erik."

**A/N: This is obviously not the whole conversation, only a small part, but I wanted to get a chapter out there, sorry for how short it is! **


	21. News

Chapter 21

Erik grinned down at Buster who was striding along beside him, his tail wagging in obvious bliss. Erik would never admit it to Christine, but he had grown fond of the dog and liked having him around. The night before he had spent making love to Christine in as many ways as possible and he could still see her impassioned face in his mind. He reached the living room where he hesitated, hearing a conversation inside and not knowing why he needed to listen.

It was Meg and David and Meg seemed extremely excited.

"The doctor told me today!" she said enthusiastically. Erik knew she was talking about her pregnancy and he smiled, listening for David's reaction. Their was silence before Meg's laughter could be heard and David's cries of delight. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his attention.

"And is it not wonderful that my best friend is pregnant as well? We will go through our pregnancy together!" she cried. Erik froze. How many best friends did Meg had? He swallowed...Christine...she was the only 'best friend' Meg had. But that could not be right! Christine would have told him such a thing!

"What do you mean?" David asked, voicing Erik's question.

"Christine! She is pregnant with Erik's baby!" Meg cried. Erik felt himself grow pale and angry at the same time. He burst into the room and Meg and David looked surprised to see him.

"What is the matter, Erik?" she asked.

"Christine is pregnant?" he demanded. Meg paled and looked at her fiance.

"Erik, I-" "Tell me the truth, Meg!" he growled. Meg looked down at her hands.

"I was not supposed to say anything to anyone! But yes, she may have mentioned it to me..." she trailed off when Erik suddenly stormed out of the room. Meg tried to stop him but it was no use. Christine was in the kitchen and looked surprised to see Erik looking so angry. He grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her upstairs.

"Ow! Erik, you are hurting my arm!" she said, yanking away from him.

"Tell me, Christine Daae, why do you find it right to tell your friend you are pregnant with my baby before letting me know? If you were going to let me know!" he growled, his eyes burning into her. Christine felt faint and clutched onto the nightstand for support.

"Meg...told you?" she whispered.

"No, she told David and I overheard," he said,

"Is it true?"

"Erik, I think-"

"I think you should tell me what the hell is going on, Christine!" he hissed. She pressed a trembling hand to her forehead and looked down at the floor.

"I had wanted to tell you, but...I was scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what?" Erik asked.

"I do not know!" she cried.

"We never used protection, did we?" he asked. Christine blushed.

"No, we were always a little to enthusiastic to worry about such a thing," she replied. He approached her and Christine took an involuntary step back. His hand reached out and he set his palm flat against her stomach. Christine watched his eyes as several different emotions played through his mind. She put her hand over his and watched in amazement as tears came to his eyes.

"Are you alright, Erik?" she whispered.

"I...I never believed I would become a father," he whispered in awe. Christine swallowed, he was going to have her crying in a minute.

"Then you mean...you are happy about it?" she asked. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Christine...you have given me a gift that I will never be able to repay," he whispered.

"I do not know what kind of a mother I will be," she admitted. His fingers pushed her hair away from her face as he smiled at her.

"Wonderful; a wonderful mother," he replied.

"I am sorry I did not tell you right away," she whispered. He kissed her again.

"I know now..." he grinned wickedly.

"What?" she asked. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Since I already 'knocked you up' I no longer need to worry about the protection..." he said. Christine raised her brows.

"Your point being what?" she said.

"I think, my dear, that you and I have a date...and I know where I can find a little chocolate."

**xX x** Christine collapsed beside Erik several hours later, her body covered in perspiration and a few traces of chocolate that Erik had somehow missed in his feast of her body. Erik's breathing was ragged as he tried to control his body in his ever-present need for her. She had to be sore by now.

"I will not be surprised if I have twins thanks to tonight," she teased. He grinned and cupped her breast, causing her to shiver.

"I do not believe I am quite done with you yet," he said. Christine stared at him in disbelief when settled himself atop her.

"How is it possible that you can still want more?" she demanded, her body already going pliant.

"Endurance, baby, endurance," he growled playfully. It was only a matter of minutes before he had her ready for him again. Christine knew it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: The wedding is in the next chapter! and do not worry, that is not it! I would say there are about five chapters to go and then...a sequeal, which I am already starting! I hope you guys like that one as much as this! I am so excited! There are now over 300 reviews for this story and I have never had that many before in my entire writing career! Who knew Escort would be such a success! I thank all of you for your support and kind words, they mean a lot, sincerely DonJuanTriumphs**.


	22. Weddings

Chapter 22

"You seem nervous, sweetheart," Erik said, coming to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Christine turned and buried her face against his chest.

"I do not think I can sing today," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I think I might throw up," she replied. Erik took her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Your best friend is getting married today, and you are the maid of honor. She is expecting you to sing," he said.

"I know, but I do not think I can do it," she whispered.

"Do not ever say you cannot do something, Christine; anything is possible as long as you believe it to be so," he said. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I should start getting ready, it is going to take awhile," she said with a small smile. She turned to go into the bathroom and Erik patted her bottom to get her going. He watched her go and took a deep breath to calm himself. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell her he loved her. He could no longer keep it to himself, he needed her to know. She was having his baby and he wanted her to know how happy that made him, even thinking about about it made him smile. He prayed she felt the same way he did.

**xX x**

"I would like to say a few words," Christine said, getting read to say her speech. Meg and David sat across from her, all smiles and laughs, it had been a perfect wedding.

"Let me say something first, my love," Raoul said. Everyone in the small garden turned to the house where Raoul stood. He had not come earlier and David had been so angry that his best friend had not shown up that he had allowed Erik to be the best man. Christine glanced at Erik and could see he was seething in anger. Raoul had no right to interrupt this wedding! Meg looked speechless.

"Just would like to get something off my chest," he said.

"Now is not the time, Raoul!" Christine cried, angry. Meg looked near tears. Her perfect wedding was being ruined. Raoul turned to look at David.

"You were always a good friend, David, and your taste in women is splended, I should know," he said. Christine felt her heart sink.

"What do you mean?" David asked. Raoul grinned.

"Do you remember when you went on your first few dates with Meg?" he asked.

"Of course," David answered.

"Well...I was screwing her," he snickered. Everyone gasped. David turned to his bride in disbelief.

"Meg, is this true?" he asked, the hurt in his eyes obvious.

"David..."

"It is not the time to talk of such things," Erik whispered to them. Raoul smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Destler, I believe there is something everyone should know about you as well," Raoul said. Christine turned to her ex with round eyes.

"Raoul, please, do not-"

"No, Christine, let him say what he wishes," Erik interrupted her.

"Everyone, I would like to tell you all what our lovely Christine has gotten herself into. You see, she was desperate for a date, and so...hired one," he said. No one said anything, not really comprehending. Raoul smiled, more then happy to let them know what he meant.

"He is a male escort," he said. All eyes turned to Erik and Christine and Christine felt near tears. How could Raoul do this to her?

"Christine...is that true?" Meg asked.

"Yes," she whispered. Talk exploded following numerous gasps. Christine turned to Erik...he looked so ashamed of himself. She could not let him feel that way when she was far from ashamed of him. She went to the stage she was supposed to sing on and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me!" she cried. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

"I believe there are a few things I should say since everyone is admitting things. I grew up with everyone of you almost, you all watched Meg and I grow up and you were there when I lost my father, but none of you ever believed in me. I was always the little girl who would never grow up and was only good at singing. I am good at singing, I know that now..." Christine said softly, near tears; she had needed to say this for awhile.

"Yes, Erik is an Escort, and I know that is not the most admirable occupation. Someone once told me that 'We all have skeletons in our closet'. We have all done things we wish we could take back, but life is never that simple. Yes, Erik has done some things that I am sure he regrets, and so do I, but hiring him will never be one of them," she continued. Everyone was looking at her, including Erik, whose eyes could not look away from her beloved face.

"Hiring him is the one thing in my life I am proud of. For once I had taken charge of my own life and done something for myself. You have no right to judge him. He...he made me believe in myself when none of you had ever been able to do that before. He could see that there was more to me then my looks and my talent, and I could see there was more behind this man...he was just lonely, and so was I. I do not know what twist of fate brought us together but I will never question it, because I thank God every day for giving him to me because...I fell in love with him."

Several women were in tears and all looked ashamed with themselves. Raoul was staring at her in disbelief. And Erik, he had begun walking toward her and when she admitted her love he was an arms length away. His eyes were boring into hers, trying to discern the truth.

"I love you, Erik...I think from the moment I saw you on that plane I fell in love with you," she whispered, finally allowing the tears to come.

"Oh, Christine...no tears, sweetheart, no tears," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He held her fiercely to him.

"I love you, too, Christine, I love you," he whispered. Christine looked up at him and he smiled, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You do?" she whispered.

"How could I not? You are everything I have been looking for," he whispered, bringing her mouth to his and kissing her fiercely. David was holding onto Meg, whispering into her ear that he forgave her. Two of the guests had removed a defeated Raoul from the premises. Christine pulled her mouth from his and looked at her best friend, safe in her husbands arms.

"I do not believe a speech is something all of us need right now...how about we get to the couples first dance?" she asked. Several people cheered. Erik made to move off of the stage, but she held him fast. His brow furrowed in silent question.

"Stay with me, please?" she whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Always," he whispered. Meg and David went out into the middle of the floor and Meg smiled at her friend. Christine closed her eyes and forgot everything but the sound coming from her throat and the feel of Erik's arms around her.

**"I set out on a narrow way many years ago **

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two **

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through **

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are **

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars **

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true **

**That God blessed the broken road **

**That led me straight to you **

**I think about the years I spent just passing through **

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you **

**But you just smile and take my hand **

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true **

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are **

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms **

**This much I know is true **

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you..." **

Christine smiled when the applause rung out and Erik's mouth came down on hers. No one cared what Erik had done; they had seen the love Christine held from him in her eyes and in her words. If she could love him so could everyone else. Erik smiled down at her.

"Wait until I get you alone," he growled. She smiled.

"I am looking forward to it."

There were many things they needed to discuss but for right now they were content to be with one another.

**A/N: So, how did you like this chapter? A few more to go, and you know the next chapter will be filled with smut; they have to show their love for one another, and a few more surprises are on the way, so sit back and review, we are not at the end of the roller coaster just yet! DonJuanTriumphs **


	23. Love

Chapter 23

"Erik..." Christine whispered. He was undressing her slowly, his hands and eyes infinitately tender. It made her want to cry. He pulled the pins out of her hair, causing it to tumble down her back and bare chest.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Christine smiled and helped him remove his own clothing. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They had put Buster in the bathroom, not wanting him to interrupt.

"I love you," she whispered when he lowered himself onto her. She could not say those words enough; they sounded so right. Erik's hands smoothed down her sides.

"I love you, too," he murmured. He kissed her and his mouth slowly made its way down her body, past her breasts to land on her stomach. Christine looked down at him as he kissed her stomach, his eyes closed.

"Be good, little man," he whispered, causing Christine to smile in absolute joy. Was there any man on the planet quite like Erik?

"Erik!" she gasped when his hands cupped her breasts, causing her to arch against him. His mouth and hands worshipped her in every way he knew how, needing to show her just how much he loved her. Christine cupped his cheeks and frowned when she felt the cold porcelain against her palm.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"Take it off, please," she whispered. He stilled.

"Christine, I-"

"I made love to you once without it, let me do so again. I want to feel all of you," she whispered pleadingly. He looked at her a long time, more than hesitant.

"If it will make you happy," he said finally. She smiled.

"It would," she replied. He allowed her to take it off and shuddered when she kissed the mangled flesh. Her hand reached down between them and grasped his hardened flesh. He groaned.

"Make love to me," she whispered. Erik slowly slipped into her, for the first time feeling like he had come home. His arms wrapped around her back as he pulled her close to him, his hips slowly beginning to move in an age old rhythm. Christine clung to him as he moved within her, knowing that if he ever left her, she would not know what to do.

"Oh, God, Christine!" Erik groaned, his hips beginning to get frantic. She looked up at him, one side unbelievably handsome, and the other mangled and deformed. Two side of the same whole. Her body was covered in perspiration as she felt her release coming. Erik's teeth were gritted as he tried to hold back for her.

"Let go, baby, please," he pleaded. Christine arched her hips in answer and Erik moved just a little harder, needing her to let go.

"Erik...!"

"Yes, sweetheart, come for me," he growled. His mouth found her neck and he bit down, sucking upon the smooth flesh and causing Christine to moan in pleasure. His fingers were digging roughly into her hips as he rode her, his breathing ragged and uneven. He reached down between them and touched her. It was the exact thing Christine needed and she shattered on him, moaning so loud she was sure someone had heard her. Erik came long and loud as well. His body giving out on him as he crushed her beneath him.

"Got a little kinky there for a minute," Christine murmured lazily, her fingers touching her neck. Erik looked up to see the dark red mark forming on her neck. He grinned.

"You make me a little out of control," he said. She smiled.

"I know," she purred. He rolled them so they were both on their sides, his body still within hers. He noticed the bruises forming on her hips from his fingers, and asked if she was alright.

"Of course, Erik. I do not mind getting a little rough once in awhile," she said with a naughty look in her eyes.

"I will remember that," he said. Christine snuggled up against him.

"We should talk about how we are going to make this relationship work," she said.

"Mm," he said, completely not wanting to talk. She smiled against his skin.

"We both live in New York," she said.

"Mm."

"I have a feeling your house is bigger then mine," she continued.

"Mm."

"Erik!" she laughed, hitting him playfully against the arm. He grinned into his pillow.

"Alright, alright, continue, you have my complete attention, but just so you know, you can live with me if you like," he said. Christine did not answer immediately. She would love to stay with him in his home but was rather nervous about the idea.

"Do you think I can keep my apartment but still stay with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, kissing her nose.

"You do not mind Buster coming with me?" she wondered.

"No, I love that dog," he said. Now Christine knew he was only being agreeable because he had to be getting something out of this.

"You are being far to agreeable for my peace of mind," she said.

"Why is that?" he wondered, his hand finding her breast.

"I cannot see you agreeing to Buster coming to live in your home," she said.

"I have grown very fond of the dog," Erik said.

"Yeah, right, what other reason is there?" Christine demanded. This time his grin was wicked.

"I will have you in my bed every night, very convienent," he said.

"You are a sex maniac!" she cried with a laugh.

"I have yet to hear you complain, darling," he said.

"Maybe I should," Christine said.

"Why? It would only be wasting your breath, you know how good it is. No use in saying otherwise," he said. Christine had never seen him like this!

"What has gotten into you, cocky?" she said.

"That is Mr. Cocky to you, young lady, and I have every right to be," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You love me," he said.

"I do, so I guess I have to put up with you," she teased. Erik rolled her onto her back.

"Yes, you do, and I will try and make it worth your while," he murmured, kissing her with renewed passion.

**A/N: A few chapters to go, I hope you are all hanging in there! Thanks to my beta of amazingness Ram Jas, for all her hard work! you're great! **


	24. Offers

Chapter 24

"Christine Daae?"

Christine turned to see a young man at the entrance to the kitchen. She knew him to be David's cousin, Tyler, and he had been at the wedding. His brown eyes were warm, and his handsome smile was radiant.

"Yes?" she asked. He approached her and held out his hand. She slowly took it, allowing him to shake hands with her.

"I am Tyler Morrison, David's cousin," he said. Christine smiled.

"I know who you are," she replied.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I am just good with names," she replied. He smiled charmingly.

"Was there something in particular that you needed?" Christine asked, wondering why he had approached her.

"Yes, actually, I heard you sing yesterday, you have quite a talent," he said. Christine blushed.

"Thank you; that is very kind," she said.

"You are more then welcome. Listen, I work with a company called Sunshine Records, we are looking for a new artist, and I think you might be exactly what we need," he said. It took Christine a moment to register exactly what it was he was saying.

"You are offering me a job?" she asked in disbelief

. "Yes. You are beautiful and talented; exactly what my company needs," he said. This man was offering her the deal of a lifetime. She felt faint.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yes! I am just so surprised!" she replied.

"Does that mean it is a yes?" he asked. Christine hesitated.

"Do you mind if I talk to my boyfriend first?" she asked. Tyler seemed surprised, but he nodded his head anyway. Christine flew from the room in search of Erik, praying that he would be happy for her. She found him in the backyard, sitting at a table, reading.

"Erik!" she cried. He looked up in time for him to catch her as she threw herself at him.

"Christine! What has gotten into you?" he asked with a laugh. She was nearly bouncing in her excitement.

"I was just offered a job!" she said, near hysterics. He took her chin, bringing her gaze to his.

"Speak more slowly, sweetheart. Tell me about this job," he said calmly.

"Tyler Morrison, he is David's cousin, he works with a recording company, and he wants to hire me!" she cried. Erik could see how happy this was making her and he smiled.

"Did you accept?" he wondered.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first," she said. That meant a lot to him and he hugged her close.

"I want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy. I will be behind you one hundred and ten percent," he said. Christine kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course. Now let us go and talk to this Mr. Morrison," he said. Christine smiled and allowed him to lead her back inside by the hand.

"Mr. Morrison?" Erik asked. Tyler turned from the refrigerator with a hesitant smile, his eyes landing on Erik.

"Miss Daae has told you my offer?" he asked. Erik nodded.

"Yes."

"Does she have a manager?" Tyler wondered.

"I am her manager," Erik replied. Christine glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Alright, I would like to make a contract with her, and we can perhaps start recording soon," he said. Christine allowed the two of them to talk, knowing that Erik would be able to handle everything. She had always dreamed of making her own album, singing in front of crowds of people. Her dad would be so proud of her if he were alive. She would make him proud still.

**xXx**

Erik settled himself in the seat next to Christine on the plane. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. When they arrived back at the states Christine would begin practice for her new job as a singer. Erik had agreed to help her with her voice, since he had a special talent with music.

She glanced over at him when he closed his eyes, preparing for the long flight. She did not know what she would do without him. Christine's hands settled on her stomach, marveling that inside of her, at that very moment, a tiny life was growing inside her. That had to be the true miracle of life.

Meg and David had promised her that they would come and visit them within the month, after they came home from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Raoul had disappeared. No one knew where he had gone, and Christine found she did not care. She had Erik.

Christine knew that life was going to be anything but easy with Erik and her new job, but she would not have it any other way. She wanted to experience all life had to offer her, and she wanted to do it with Erik by her side. In a way, life was only beginning, and she could not be more excited.

**A/N: I am sorry to say that it is over! I decided to stop it here because I believe it left many possibilities to the sequel that I will be posting soon, I must thank you all for your support, it made writing this worth while, and I am sad to see it end, but we have a sequel and I hope you all enjoy that as much as this. Until then, my dear friends! DonJuanTriumphs **


	25. Epilogue

**Author's note: **It was recommended to me by a very good friend of mine that I write an epilogue for Escort since the sequel will no longer be happening. The sequel that I had posted had begun with the birth of Erik and Christine's first child, Emma, but I decided to move ahead a few years into the future, so many of everyone's questions could be answered. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Epilogue:**_

"Erik..."

Christine's ragged moan of pleasure erupted into the room. Body heavy with desire she pushed herself more firmly against her husband's larger body, feeling his own desire for her mount. Christine's back dug into the wall behind her as Erik ran one hand beneath her shirt while the other managed to slip up into her skirt. The sound of his labored breathing was like music to her ears as she ran her own hands along the front of his pants, wishing there was no clothing hindering her from her husband's wanting body. He groaned from her touch and roughly bit her neck, his fingers creeping along the band of her panties.

"Hurry..." she whispered against his ear. They had to hurry or neither of them would get the release they so desperately needed. Erik felt her urgency because it was as great as his own. His large hand yanked her skirt up until she felt cool air against the flesh of her thighs. Slim fingers found his belt and hastily undid it, the naughty digits slipping inside for their own little adventure.

"Christine..." he groaned, his movements against her stilling when she wrapped a warm, firm hand around his raging desire. The feeling of him throbbing against her caused her to bite her bottom lip to keep from exploding then and there. Erik seemed to be fighting for the same control, his jaw was tight and his entire body was tense. With all patience gone he nearly tore her skirt off of pliant legs, which prompted his wife to wrap them around his waist. Grounding his arousal against her he pleaded with her to free him from the confining material of his trousers. More than happy to oblige Christine yanked his trousers off, feeling them fall to his feet. He kicked them the rest of the way off and his hands went to her shirt, making quick work of the tiny buttons.

Through her haze of desire Christine heard a distinct sound erupt into the fog that clouded her mind. A sound that had her hands going to Erik's chest, trying to push him away hastily. Her husband, however, did not seem to hear the same sound she did, and his hands slipped inside her shirt to cup her breasts. She pounded that much harder against his broad chest.

"Erik! Erik, stop! Stop!!"

"Hmmm, sweetheart, we both know you do not want me to stop..." His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Christine rolled her eyes in frustration and did the only thing she could think of to make him stop: she bit roughly on his lip. He growled in pain and yanked away from her. She felt bad when she saw some blood dribble onto his chin, but had no time to dwell on it. He stared at her, not knowing that she had wanted him to be rough with her.

"Fine, we can always do it like that-"

"The kids!!"

Erik froze, his eyes rounding.

"The kids?" he demanded. She nodded, hastily reaching for her skirt.

"Yes, the kids!"

"THE KIDS!!!"

When he tried to jump away from his wife his feet became entangled in the trousers that were still around his ankles and he landed ungraciously on his rear. Muttering several curses he managed to stand and yank his pants back on. Christine's hands were just as frantic, pulling her skirt up and trying to button her shirt back up. Down the hall the distinct sound of a door opening could be heard. Though she knew she shouldn't be, Christine began laughing, still trying to right her clothes. Erik glared at her, not finding anything funny as he tucked his shirt back into his trousers and buckled his belt. Finding his mask that had fallen off at one point, he put it into place and helped Christine finish up.

Not a moment too soon.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

Both parents looked up, unable to hide the guilty flushes on either of their faces as their children raced into the room. They were not given a chance to dwell, however, because the kids threw themselves into their arms, very happy to be home. Erik caught seven year old Emma in his arms and swung her about. She giggled in delight and wrapped her tiny arm around his neck. Christine had her hands full with the squirming four year old Jaden, who was raining kisses on his mom's face.

"I'm glad to see that they enjoy staying at my house so much!"

Erik and Christine looked up to see Meg standing in the doorway, shaking her head. Christine could not help the smile that crossed her face at the sight of her good friend. Two years after her marriage to David the couple had thought it would be in their best interest to move to the states, and David had gotten a job here that paid him extremely well. The two friends now lived a few blocks from each other and often Emma and Jaden would go to their Aunt Meg's house to play with her son Ethan and daughters Felicia and Makayla. They had stayed there for a few hours today but obviously were happy to be home with their parents-who both children absolutely adored.

"Daddy!" Emma said, pulling on his pant trousers after he had set the little girl down. The masked man gazed down at his daughter with a loving smile. "I'm hungry," she announced. Jaden seemed to hear this and scrambled from Christine's arms.

"Me too! Me too!" All three adults laughed at how cute the little boy and girl were, and for a moment Erik could only stare at his two beautiful children. Emma was like a minature version of his wife with her chocolate curls and beautiful round, blue eyes. She wore an adorable blue summer dress that encased her tiny body and little sandals to match. Jaden...what could he say about his son? He was perfect, and Erik could not believe how much he looked like him. When he looked at his son he saw the same green eyes and midnight black hair he saw every time he looked in the mirror at his own reflection. The only difference was that Jaden was perfect, he had none of his father's deformity, and though he did not know it his father thanked God every night for that small blessing. He wore jean shorts and a shirt with a dinosaur on the front and all in all it was a sight that Erik never wanted to be without.

"Alright, lets go get something to eat, I think we might have fish crackers!"

The kids squealed and dashed toward the kitchen. Those fish crackers were something they were both addicted to, and they were always in ready supply at the house. Christine chuckled and shook her head as her husband took the kids and she was left with Meg.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Meg's statement caught her by surprise and she turned to look at her friend with startled eyes.

"W-what?" she stammered. Meg laughed.

"Ah, Christine, it was is so obvious what the two of you were doing!"

Christine blushed and glanced toward the kitchen. They were truly that obvious? Well, she loved her husband and was beyond attracted to him, even after almost eight years of marriage. She was not ashamed of that!

"In fact, I think I might go home and have my way with David," Meg chuckled, hugging her friend and turning to leave. Christine stared after her and laughed before heading toward the kitchen. She was not done having her own way with Erik, and that would have to wait until tonight when the kids were asleep. Not once in the nearly eight years of their marriage had they ever become bored or tired with one another. She was completely head over heels for her husband, and that had not changed even the slightest over the years. He was the father of her children and the love of her life.

When she made her way into the kitchen a small smile appeared. Jaden and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table, munching away on chicken nuggets, fish crackers, and juice. Erik was sitting with them, listening to them as they told him about their day at Meg's. Christine stared at her family for a time, content to simply watch them. Thinking back on the life she had shared with her husband so far, she could not help but think that it had been the best years of her life, and she knew it was only going to get better with each passing day.

Erik taught at the local university and she could tell every day he came home that he enjoyed his job. The students and the staff had been hesitant when they had met him the first time, but over time he had slowly been accepted. Many of his fellow professors now turned to him whenever they needed advice, and the students seemed to respond well to his teaching. It was a fulfilling job and had flexible enough hours that he was able to come home and spend time with his family. Christine was extremely proud of him, seeing the way he had accomplished so much in so short a time. He supported their family and seemed to love doing so. Without him she did not know what she would do, and she did not want to even comprehend such a thing. When it came to being a father Erik excelled in that field even more so than teaching.

Every night he would play with the children after dinner, and childish laughter could be heard for hours on end. Before going to sleep each night he would read them each a story of their choosing and then he would tuck them into bed. Emma had a problem with nightmares quite a bit and always believed that there was a monster under her bed. Erik would bravely fight that monster and stay with his daughter until she fell deeply to sleep. And of course he loved spending time teaching Jaden everything a young boy would wish to know. At least twice a month he would take his son camping and teach him how to fish...

Christine felt tears catch on her lashes as she thought about her wonderful husband. How had she ever been so lucky? She had learned not to waste a single moment because each one was too precious to lose.

"Mama! Can we bake cookies?"

Jaden's pleading voice caught her attention and she tried to hide her obvious tears. The kids did not seem to be aware of it but Erik frowned slightly. She smiled at him, her eyes telling him that everything was alright.

"Cookies? Well, I do believe we can do that!"

Emma and Jaden scrambled from their seats and helped Christine get the necessary supplies from the different cabinets and the fridge.

"My turn to mix them!" Emma said. Her brother, however, would not have this.

"No it isn't! You did it last time!"

Fighting quickly ensued over who would get to do what with the cookies.

Erik watched from his place at the kitchen as his wife gently stopped the fighting with a firm, yet gentle few words. Both children apologized and then hugged each other as their mother asked them to. He was forever fascinated, watching the way Christine acted around Emma and Jaden. A greater mother had never seen this world, he was sure of it. She was completely devoted to both of her children, and would give her last breath without a second thought to make sure that they were safe and happy.

When they had first married and around the time Emma was born Christine had been hoping to start a future in singing. But then, with much thought put into it, Christine had given up singing to raise their children. Something she had not regretted to this day. She planned on starting again once the children were a little older, but with her family more than willing to hear her sing she felt she didn't need any fame or records in her name. It had been her choice to be a mother full time and Erik had argued at first, telling her that he wanted her to be happy and do what she loved doing. He soon realized that she loved being a mom. Jaden and Emma were her greatest joys and he knew now that she did not regret giving up singing.

Then, about four years prior, she had come up with the crazy idea of opening a small cafe. It was nothing she had ever wanted to do before but the idea had come to her and she refused to push it to the side. Erik, of course, supported her in anything she wished to do and now _Emma's _had become quite a success. Christine loved the small shop, and both her children loved going to work with their mother.

Because of the woman standing in front of him, his life was at its joyous. He woke up every day thankful for everything he had. He would never give it up, not for anything.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"No, Daddy, Barbie is going on a _date _with Ken!"

Emma's laughter floated around the room even as Erik frowned. His eyes roamed to the scantily clad barbie doll to the boy doll he held in his hands. No, this girl was not going on a date if she was dressed like that! And it wasn't even the dolls he was worried about. It scared him to think that his seven year old daughter even knew what a date _was_! Or that a boy and a girl went on one together! He reached over and tugged affectionately at one of her bouncing curls.

"And how do you know about dates, honey?"

"You and Mommy go on them sometimes!" she said, as if it were obvious. He smiled and nodded. Jaden had fallen asleep in his lap, not wanting to play dolls, and all of their toys lay spread out around them. Christine had disappeared to take a shower and clean up the house, and Erik was content to play with his daughter so his wife could do what she needed to.

"How about we take a break and go get a snack?" he suggested, not very interested in seeing Barbie go on her date with Ken. Emma nodded and bounded to her feet, grabbing Erik's hand as he gathered Jaden into his arms and led the way to the kitchen.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Emma said excitedly, climbing up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Digging through the cabinets he cradled Jaden close and went about preparing the sandwich. As he did so Emma chatted about what had happened on her favorite cartoon and how Mommy had played with them all day the day prior even when all of them were not feeling good. Erik listened and the smile on his face never diminished. He never tired of hearing this little girl chatter away. Never would he have believed it possible, but he had come to love these two little kids with everything he was. They had his heart completely, and it amazed him how much you could truly love someone more each day.

He never had to question it, though, Christine reminded him every time she smiled. A few years prior they had renewed their wedding vows, for he wanted to prove to her that his love for her would never fade. It was funny, really, because he saw so many marriages that failed so quickly. This had troubled him as he saw some of his co-workers split with the spouse they claimed to love so passionately. But every night he came home he realized that he would never be like any of those men, and his and Christine's relationship would never be like the countless ones he saw every day. He loved her, and it was not a feeling that would ever leave him. She had given him two beautiful children and she gave herself to him without reservations. It amazed him that he craved her just as much as he did when they had first met.

"Daddy?"

Emma's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. She was holding a picture frame that Christine had just placed a picture in and had yet to put up.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mommy is so pretty," she said, showing him a recent picture of him and his wife.

"I know. Your dad is not too bad either, is he?" he said, causing her to giggle.

"You're silly," she announced. Erik laughed.

Jaden woke up a few minutes later and asked in his small voice if he, too, could have a sandwich. When both of them began to eat Christine finally joined them. She smiled at her husband and gave both of the kids a hug. When she reached Erik she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"Eww!" Both Emma and Jaden said in unison. Their parents laughed and Christine turned to face her children.

"Eww? I have found my next victims!"

Laughter echoed throughout the room as Christine snatched both children out of their chairs and carried them to the living room. She deposited them onto the couch and proceeded to tickle them, all the while smothering their faces with kisses. Erik watched and felt his heart grow tight in his chest. She was such a good mother. That woman playing so affectionately with Emma and Jaden would give her life to see that both of them were safe. Every day she spent every waking hour with them until he got home for work. She taught them how to make cookies and brownies, finger-painted and played dolls and dinosaurs with them. Whenever a nightmare took one of them she was the first to rush out of bed to go and comfort them back into peaceful dreams. Every time he saw her with them he fell a little more in love with her.

"Help us, Daddy!" Jaden cried, her laughter making it hard to speak. Grinning, Erik rushed to the couch and snatched Christine up into his arms, lifting her away from their kids. She squealed in surprise as he gave her the same types of kisses she had given Jaden and Emma.

"Mercy!" she pleaded, losing her breath from all of the shouts and laughter. Her husband let up but pulled her close in a hug so he could whisper into her ear.

"Moaning mercy will not get you out of what I plan on doing to you tonight," he murmured softly, so no one but her could hear. She pulled back so she could meet his gaze, her cheeks becoming flush.

"Who says it will be me pleading mercy?" she challenged, causing Erik's blood to boil. That was the Christine he couldn't resist! Who was he kidding? He had no plans of resisting...


End file.
